


aren’t you something to admire?

by kimthyung



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Babysitting, Birthdays, Breakups to Makeups, Carnivals, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, In a sense, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mystical Creatures, Opposites Attract, Parenthood, Sexual Content, Tattooist/Baker, Waiter/Customer, cross dressing, more tags to come, tagging is super hard?, usually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimthyung/pseuds/kimthyung
Summary: just little things ive written about seongjoong :))-Part 14 [ which is really Part 13] out now !! ; unexpected guest !! -
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

_**; Ill Will ;** _

_**** _

_hongjoong sniffled as a hoarse cough left his lips. “aw, my baby.” a voice soothed out and hongjoong flipped up his middle finger to the other. _

_ hongjoong turned onto his side and looked at the body in his doorway. “hwa.” the small male whined as he sniffled m-or tried to as his nose was blocked. “didnt you just tell me to fuck off?” seonghwa spoke as the other let out some type of disgruntled sound.  
_

_ “seonghwa!” hongjoong croaked out on the verge of tears. “hey. I’m kidding” seonghwa said as he made his way over to the others bed. _

_ seonghwa sat on the edge next to the other and hongjoong wrapped his arms around the other’s waist as seonghwa’s hands came down to press against his forehead.  
_

_ “you’re burning up.” seonghwa said as the male started to pull his blankets off himself. “I’ll make you some tea.”hongjoongs grip tightened around the others waist. “you were under those blankets in all these layers?” hongjoong didn’t say anything just nodded his head. _

_ “I’m hungry.” hongjoong mumbled. “let me go make you something..okay?” seonghwa tried to coax. “nnn-dont leave me.” the younger said as his boyfriend attempted to move again. _

_seonghwa cupped the others face in his hands. “how am I gonna move around if you’re latching on your me?” he hummed. “you’ll find a way.” hongjoong pouted rubbing his nose on the others leg. “I’ll be right back, okay?” hongjoong let go, reluctantly. _

_seonghwa thanked the other before making his way back out the room and into the kitchen. he rummaged through the cabinets and the fridge and wow, how was hongjoong surviving was perplexing as there was nothing more than some eggs and what seonghwa thinks was pizza in joongs fridge._

_the cabinet held powdered spices, instant dark roast and for some reason an abundance on ramen seasoning packets, no ramen._

_“joong? baby? I’ll have to run out okay? I’ll be right back.” seonghwa called out reaching for his jacket. no response came back and seonghwa prayed that hongjoong happened to fall asleep and it’ll give him enough time to gather whatever he needed._

_ by the time seonghwa came back he opened the door to be greeted with a towel infront the door. “joongie?” he called out and out the corner of his eyes he saw the red hair pop up from the couch.  _

_ “where did you go?” hongjoong croaked out wiping his eyes. seonghwa placed the bags on the island infront of him and made his way to his boyfriend that was in a bigger blanket.  
_

_ “aw baby. I’m sorry.” the blonde hair male said as he sat on the coffee table infront of the other. he pushed the others red hair back off his damp forehead.  _

_ “why’d you leave?” he asked pushing his head into the cool hand. “you literally have nothing in here to eat or medicate with I don’t know how you survive.” seonghwa mumbled. “I have you.” the male cheesed, weakly. _

_ “you better not have on all those damn clothes under neath either.” hongjoong stuck out his tongue in taunt but was stopped abruptly by a cough.  
_

_ “come on.” seonghwa said pulling the blanket off the other. he started lifting up the others sweater, then his long sleeved shirt and left him in the undershirt he had on. seonghwa made the motion to get up and hongjoong whined for the other.  
_

_ “let me get the medicine.” hongjoong got up with seonghwa and wrapped himself around the others back. the taller smiled and moved towards the island as hongjoong rested his head on the younger back dragging his feet as they walked.  
_

_ seonghwa dug threw the multitudes of bags and pulled out the nyquil and vick’s vapor rub. he cracked open the bottle and poured the recommended amount. ”sit.” he motioned for the other. hongjoong shook his head.  
_

_ “please and why is there a towel on the ground.” hongjoong groaned. “I threw up.” he whimpered. seonghwa pried the smaller off of him and sat him on one of the bar stools.  
_

_ “are you serious?” the other nodded. “drink it.” seonghwa said passing the measuring cup filled with red liquid and hongjoong looked like he could cry again. “im sorry.” hongjoong started. “joong please. just drink this okay?” the smaller male took the cup from the other and let the warm bitter liquid go down his throat. _

_ seonghwa opened the Vick’s and rubbed it on his neck chest and up his nose and his nostrils. hongjoong took a deep breath as he felt like he could finally breath. _

_ “hwa! I’m sorry!” he pouted. seonghwa simply placed a kiss on the others head. “go lie down, okay?” he suggested as his boyfriend jutted out his bottom lip. “I’ll pick up my throw up.” hongjoong claimed. _

_ “baby, please your still ill just go and lie down please.” hongjoong nodded and went back to the living room dragging his feet. seonghwa picked up the towel with a scrunched up nose he took it to the back and dropped it in the dirty hamper.  _

_ he rolled up the sleeves of his sweater and started to unpack the bags. as he packed away boxes of noodles into the cabinet there was a pelt again his butt. he glanced over his shoulder as hongjoong was looking over at him from crouching behind the island.  
_

_ “your hair is in a ponytail?” hongjoong nodded making his way closer to the other. “it was making my head hot when it was down.” he explained. “do you feel better?” seonghwa asked. “a bit. I liked the Vicks.” hongjoong hummed. seonghwa turned around fully and wrapped his arms around the other.  _

_ “you look so cute with your hair like this.” seonghwa said and the other smiled. “are you gonna cook?” hongjoong asked and seonghwa rolled his eyes. “yes, greedy.” hongjoong pouted. “I wanna kiss.” seonghwa did as asked and pressed a sweet kiss on the others lips. _

_ “but you’re gonna get sick.” hongjoong gasped. “I’ve been around you all day, there’s no reason to deflect it now.” he shrugged. “can I help you cook?” seonghwa scrunched up his face as hongjoong pushed his chest with a sniffle.  
_

_ “I can cook.” hongjoong mumbled. “whatever. if you really want to help me, pack some stuff away.” hongjoong faked an exaggerated yawn at that suggestion. “suddenly I’m extremely tired.” hongjoong said scurrying off as seonghwa sent a kick to the others butt. but the younger didn’t go far he simply sat at the island and watched as the other worked around the kitchen, he let out the occasional sneeze before snorting his nose again. _

_ “you’re going to get a snotty nose bleed if you don’t stop.” seonghwa said as he glanced over his shoulder. “can we watch a movie after this?” he whined. “you go find the movie then.” the blonde said yet hongjoong stayed put. seonghwa worked briskly as the younger stayed and watched, letting out sneezes and muffled coughs. _

_ “here.” seonghwa places a steamy bowl of soup infront the other who looked to be getting down from that relived state. hongjoong looked at the bowl and then at his boyfriend sporting his big eyes in a way that seonghwa already knew what he wanted. the older picked up the spoon with a little bit of everything on it and held it up to the other’s lips.  
_

_ a amused smile sat on the red heads face as he slurped they remains in his mouth. this went on til the bowl was half way done.“I didn’t think you’d do it.” hongjoong said with a small cough following. “so I can stop?” and he nodded, full to the max and seonghwa placed the bowl in the fridge. _

_ “movie time!” hongjoong said taking the others hand and leading him to the living room and the two settled on paranormal activity for the time being. _

_ “thanks for like...taking care of me.” hongjoong mumbled as he sat comfortably on the blonde males lap playing with the fingers resting on his chest. “no need to thank me baby, just doing my job.” seonghwa told as he leaned down and pressed a wet kiss on the others cheek. _

_ hongjoong groaned with a smile following in suit. “no really, im grateful you did-“ seonghwa pressed a finger over the shorter’s lips. “you’re welcome, baby. I’ll always be right here for you..okay?” hongjoong bit down a smile and ended with a small nod before fixing his eyes back on to the television. _

_ “I love you.” hongjoong mumbled with a small cough and seonghwa smiled. _

_ “i love you too, baby.” _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can collectively think of them as following an incorrect story line or as individual snippets that don’t. it’s cool either way :))

_ ; **Funfair** ; _

__

_  
they stood in line waiting to reach the fair booth. they were supposed to meet yeosang and yunho here but they haven’t seen them yet. _

_hongjoong had himself tucked very closely to seonghwa’s side, a lot more touchy than normal but seonghwa was not mad at that. the younger was getting over a minor cold from the previous week as well._

_“hwa~” the younger whined out. “what is it?” seonghwa said looking down towards him. “I’m bored.” hongjoong mumbled rubbing his hands together._

_“we’re almost in the park, pretty. just wait.” he said rubbing hongjoong's forearm as the other smiled at the pet name. “my pretty baby.” seonghwa mumbled to the other who looked up at him with a glint of mischief in his eyes before tucking himself back in._

_the two made to the booth and seonghwa paid for the wristbands. the two walked over to a bench near the entrance waiting for the other two to show up._

_hongjoong had his face pressed into seonghwa’s neck as the other had one arm wrapped around the tiny frame. the two simply just sat. hongjoong was taking in seonghwa’s scent, was a mix of lavender and soft woodsy mixed in. the scent always smelt like home and it almost lulled him to sleep yet he was awoken with a pinch to his leg and he punched his boyfriend’s thigh in retaliation._

_“yunho said they’re in line right now.” hongjoong sniffled and licked his lips which also made him lick seonghwa’s neck. the brown haired male let out a soft breath as the other just pushed his head into his neck._

_“I’m tired.” the smaller whispered. “we can’t back out now..I paid already, baby.” hongjoong pouted and nipped right at the others jaw line and he let out a chuckle. “daddy.” the red head said and the older glanced down at the younger with the bite of his lip._

_“joong-“ the male stopped as two bodies came into his view. “it was yunho fault.” the blonde hair male gasped at his counterpart. “that’s low sangie, real low.” the black haired male shrugged as his eyes fell on the shortest of them all._

_“is he awake?” and to that hongjoong waved at him still without moving his face from the other position. “is he okay?” yunho asked. “just tired.” seonghwa answered._

_“can we get funnel cakes now?” yeosang asked and the group agreed. the two started walking ahead of the other but seonghwa tapped hongjoong's legs as the other finally detached himself from his side. a pout still prominent of man his lips._

_“come on baby.” hongjoong stood up and took off after the other two. seonghwa followed behind him as hongjoong now wrapped himself onto yeosang’s arm. the other, not minding simply asking if he was going to dye his hair again._

_“what’d you do to him?” yunho asked pushing the other with his shoulder. “nothing, he’s just getting over a cold.” seonghwa said with a stumble quickly regaining his balance as they came upon the funnel cake booth._

_“man 5 dollars?” yunho complained as yeosang and hongjoong turned to their respective with big eyes. the two males looked at each other then back at them. “fine.” yunho said, pulling out his wallet and yeosang giggled away with hongjoong._

_yunho payed for two and yeosang took the first one continuing his walk with hongjoong. “you’d think there the ones dating.” yunho scoffed as he offered the other some of the funnel cake, seonghwa rejected._

_“yunnie!” yeosang called out as they continued walking. “where are we going to go first?” he asked. “you were the one walking I thought you knew.” yunho countered and yeosang didn’t respond just turned around and frowned at his boyfriend. “mingi wouldn’t treat me like this.” he said sticking out his tongue. “mingi likes to spoil you too much.” yunho said taking the others hand._

_hongjoong found his way in-front of seonghwa with a pout. “come ‘mer.” seonghwa said opening his arm and who was hongjoong to resist. “win me a bear.” he said looking up at the other. “please daddy.” seonghwa licked his lips. “keep that up.” the other simply smiled._

_“who wants to win a plushie?” seonghwa asked aloud and yeosang turned to yunho with big eyes, begging the other. “alright let’s go.” yunho said as he placed a small kiss on the others lips._

_ yeosang smiles brightly as he hugged the large stuffed duck in his arms. “you suck, yunho win me a bear, seonghwa is horrible.” hongjoong whined and seonghwa gasped but he wasn’t wrong. yeosang stood proudly with 4 stuffed animals while hongjoong still had none.  
_

_ “I can win you something!” “just give it up, hwa.” yunho cheesed as the bell went off signaling that he has, indeed, won again. yeosang pointed to a purple cat stuffie and gave it to hongjoong instead.  
_

_ “can we go on some rides now.. please?” seonghwa mumbled as his boyfriend hugged the plushie close to him. “where do you want to go?” yunho asked. “let’s go on the spinny thing.” hongjoong said as seonghwa’s hand came down to pet his hair.  
_

_ “that’s like super vague, sweetheart.” “so let’s make it unvague!” hongjoong declared as he started to walk off, with yeosang following in suit again. _

_ “do they even know where they’re going?” seonghwa complained and yunho simply laughed while following the pair. seonghwa rolled his eyes yet followed in suit. _

_ After an abundance of rides the quad stood in line to enter the Ferris wheel. yunho and yeosang stood infront of the pair. yeosang’s hand resting comfortably in yunho’s back pocket as the other had his arm wrapped around his frame.  
_

_ hongjoong and seonghwa stood behind the pair in the same position they’ve been in almost all night. “I’m going to name it ddeonghwa.”hongjoong mumbled as they stepped up in line. seonghwa simply pressed a kiss to the top of the others head. _

_ the two boarded the cart after yunho and yeosang’s separate cart. sitting across from each other and hongjoong’s eyes focused on the over look as the cart moved higher and higher as they were off the ground and up into the sky.  
_

_ seonghwa’s eyes trained on the other who sat pretty still clutching the stuffed animal close to him. “you look like a baby.” seonghwa let slip and hongjoong eyes broke from the skyline to his boyfriend. _

_ “do not.” he said with a pout on his lips that caused the older to lean over a press a kiss on the pouty lips. but seonghwa’s sudden movement scared hongjoong enough that he dropped the stuffie and braced his boyfriend’s shoulders so he’d sit back in place. “don’t stand!” seonghwa simply shrugged while picking up the stuffie. _

_ “wait! hold it up!” hongjoong said as he scrambled for his phone. seonghwa did as asked and held the bear up infront of hongjoong.  
_

_ “no! hold it by your face!” hongjoong instructed and the other did as told. “now smile!” hongjoong said as the flash went off a multitude of times. _

_ “cute!” hongjoong said as he scrolled through the abundance of pictures. they went around once more with the pair sitting in comfortable silence but they did take another picture at the top this time. _

_ the two of them, hongjoong’s lips planted on the other’s cheek while he held ddeonghwa with a smile and scrunched up nose. _

_they exited the cart to find a sleep yeosang clinging to yunho who was basically holding him upright with all his boyfriends stuffed animals under his free arm. “let’s call it a night.” seonghwa said as the quad made their way out the park and to the parking lot._

_they split ways with yunho and yeosang who parked on a different level. hongjoong let out yawn as they slipped into the car. “you had fun?” seonghwa asked, revving the engine. “yes, lots but I’ll take you out next time.” hongjoong mumbled buckling up in his seat. seonghwa smiled softly as he backed out the parking spot._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !! there is smut in this chapter !!  
> -it’s probably not that good but I tried :( -  
> hope y’all still like it tho ((:

**_ ; Stalls ;  _ **

_ _

_  
It was late afternoon and hongjoong and seonghwa settled on a little fancy hole in the wall. shortly after they were seated he slid his foot out of the brown loafers they were in and was very innocently rubbing his foot up and down seonghwa's leg. _

_the other glanced up at him and was going to say something but their waitress came with the complimentary hello and water pitcher._

_as seonghwa was in the middle of asking her the special, hongjoong went there and he used his foot to gently apply pressure at the other’s manhood. seonghwa’s eyes jumped to the other who simply looked at him with a “are you going to finish, baby?” he asked him and seonghwa let out a small cough as hongjoong added more pressure._

_“uh can we have some m-more time?” his voice dropped halfway through but the waitress either didn’t notice or didn’t care as she answered with an of course and went off. seonghwa’s hand dipped under the table and held hongjoong’s foot in place._

_“what are you doing?” he whispered causing hongjoong to giggle and seonghwa wanted to coo as well as pinch his foot at the the simple moment. “I’m not doing anything!” He stated as he tried to move his foot up but seonghwa had a good grip on it._

_hongjoong pouted at his boyfriend. “are you really not gonna let me get you off?” he said and seonghwa sputtered. “don’t say it so loudly.” hongjoong rolled his eyes. “why not? I don’t mind a show.” he shrugged as he reached for the glass of water in-front of him. seonghwa let out a breath._

_He really doesn’t understand why hongjoong was doing this and why he was doing it right now when they literally just finished a session before they got here. “no. not here.” seonghwa said and hongjoong simply hummed and dropped his foot._

_seonghwa let out a low groan at the loss of contact but he continued through the menu. hongjoong didn’t try anything else and didn’t really speak and if seonghwa and hongjoong weren’t a seasoned couple he’d almost let this slide._

_“hongjoong.” he spoke and the other simply looked at him. “are you really upset right now?” hongjoong didn’t say anything just turned his gaze to his painted fingernails and there it was again hongjoongs foot rubbing up and down his calf._

_hongjoongs eyes fluttered to seonghwa’s face and he gave him a small pout. seonghwa rolled his eyes this time. curse hongjoong and his stupid pretty little face and stupid little ways of getting whatever he wants._

_seonghwa kissed his teeth and hongjoong smiled as he nestled his foot on seonghwa’s crotch. The older hissed as the foot started its track of slowly moving up and down._

_hongjoong flagged down the waitress in all of this and insisted on seonghwa ordering for them both. seonghwa tripped up a little as hongjoong would add pressure on the growing tent._

_their meals came rather quick and it seemed as hongjoong calmed down and his foot was simply resting there as he twirled the pasta on his fork and slurped it into his mouth and maybe seonghwa was watching too hard and found it all to sensual the way hongjoong licked the white sauce off the corner of his mouth as he bucked his hips as discreetly as possible into hongjoongs foot._

_the male let out a soft groan as he started to move his foot up and down again. “aren’t you gonna eat, baby?” hongjoong said pointing towards his plate. the way hongjoong was acting was making seonghwa really ready to just risk it all._

_he stared at the other who did the same with a wicked smile on his lips as he pressed firmly on the tent in the other pants. “did you hear me, seonghwa?” seonghwa sucked in his bottom lip. “joongie…please.” seonghwa uttered around his lip._

_hongjoong dropped his foot and glanced over his shoulder, back at seonghwa and simply started eating from his plate again. seonghwa scooted out from his chair and made his way very quickly to the restrooms._

_he went to last stall and sucked in a deep breath. The door to the restroom opened and a simple tap on the stall door. seonghwa pulled open the door and grabbed the smaller male inside. he took one look at hongjoong who had a smile plastered on._

_seonghwa crashed his lips against the other and hongjoong let out a giggle as seonghwa wrapped an arm around his teeny waist pulling him closer._

_the kiss was hard and fast, seonghwa waisted no time as he bit harshly on hongjoongs bottom lip. as his mouth dropped open seonghwa pushed his tongue down the others mouth and hongjoong didn’t even try to fight against him. he wrapped an arm around seonghwa’s neck let the other one pull at the blonde locks on top of his head._

_seonghwa’s tongue lapped at the others, sucking at the muscle and that made the shorters knees week.they kept at it til hongjoong pulled back first to catch his breath._

_seonghwa panted quickly before he latched his lips on to hongjoong's neck and the male let out a squeal of excitement as seonghwa licked a broad stripe from his neck to his ear. tongue going around the shell before sucking on one of those pretty little pearls in hongjoongs ear._

_“hwa…” hongjoong mumbled out as his hands raked at the nape of seonghwa’s neck. seonghwa sucked and nipped up and around hongjoongs neck before dipping to his favorite spot right on his collar bone. hongjoong let out a whiny moan. “s..seonghwa” he said as the males lips detached from him with a pop._

_seonghwa wasn’t sure if anyone was in the bathroom with them or not but he didn’t really care he had all he wanted in-front of him._

_hongjoong panted as he looked at his lover. his lips were swollen, red, eyes dark pooling in lust and love. hongjoong wanted to wreck him or be wrecked whichever came first. seonghwa’s hand found them selves to hongjoongs hair as he gripped it hardly between his fingers._

_Hongjoong's head lolled back with a grin. “you play too much, joongie.” seonghwa uttered, it was low and slow and made hongjoong's dick twitch._

_“but if I don’t play where’s the fun?” he grinned as seonghwa’s grip tightened. hongjoong groaned as his hand reached out to touch seonghwa who smacked them away._

_“ I think you’ve done enough touching tonight haven’t you?” He asked and hongjoong whined in response. “when I ask you something, answer it. words.” he said, voice like honey and it caused the other to buck his hips at needed friction._

_“what am I going to do with you?” he asked watching the other as he brought his other hand to twist at the nipple hidden behind the loose top. “I-I’ll do whatever you want. s’can use me anyway.” seonghwa looked at hongjoong in adoration, he really was perfect._

_seonghwa’s eyes fixated on hongjoong’s neck. “throat.” were the only words that dropped from his mouth before hongjoong dropped to his knees mouth opened, pretty pink tongue out on display._

_seonghwa undid his pants with a groan as his cock came eye level with hongjoong. the small male let the bead of precum fall into his mouth with a whine of pleasure before he wrapped his hands around the base and swirled his tongue around the tip, he hallowed his mouth and let seonghwa slide in._

_seonghwa groaned at the warmth as hongjoong gagged around him. hongjoong pushed that aside and flattened his tongue. seonghwa kept hongjoong still til he hit the back of this throat. hongjoong nose nestled in the dark brown pubes. He tapped his leg._

_“ready?” he mumbled? hongjoong looked up at him with a wink. seonghwa pulled out and slid back in with a loud moan. “fuck. S’warm baby.” he mumbled as he started gently rocking his hips in and out._

_hongjoong's hands pushed his pants down more and placed themselves on the small perky butt of seonghwa. he used one hand to spread the cheeks apart as the other circled the puckered hole. seonghwa’s grip on hongjoong hair tightened causing the other to moan around him._

_seonghwa let out a growl as hongjoong’s fingers prodded at this hole as he rocked his hips back and forth into his throat._

_seonghwa’s hips moved faster and faster and his eyes casted down to hongjoong who was staring up at him wide eyed as a pool of drool dribbled down his dick and towards his balls. hongjoong took his index and middle finger and gathered his own spit from seonghwa’s balls and drew his hand back to the puckered hole teasing his middle at the entrance._

_seonghwa’s hips jerked as he backed his ass into the fingers. “you look so fuckin pretty baby.” hongjoong moaned around him and the vibrations felt delicious around his member._

_seonghwa took a hold of hongjoong’s dainty fingers and slipped it inside his hole. “fuck baby, gonna let me fuck your throat while you fuck me open hmm?” hongjoong whined at the filth that fell from his mouth._

_his fingers were engulfed in warmth as seonghwa kept his hand still as he pushed in and out of his mouth as well as fuck back on his fingers. seonghwa bit back a moan as hongjoong's fingers slipped in deeper and started to curl inside on him._

_he groaned as he tugged on hongjoong’s roots tightly as his fingers brushed against his prostate. “right there baby.” Seonghwa said as his hips moved faster each push deeper in hongjoong’s throat and his fingers hitting his prostate spot on._

_seonghwa’s movements got sloppier as he chased his high. seonghwa let out a long groan as his hands held hongjoong’s head tight as he released all of himself in the back of his throat._

_he panted as he pulled off of hongjoong’s mouth, a string of saliva connecting his member to the the smallers swole lips._

_hongjoong slid his fingers out and seonghwa’s hole gaped around the emptiness. he looked up at seonghwa and stuck out his tongue showing proof he swallowed it all._

_“that’s my fucking baby.” seonghwa mumbled pulling the other to his feet and placing a kiss on the wet lips. hongjoong smiled into the kiss before pulling away and resting his forehead against his boyfriends._

_“I love you.” seonghwa took the sleeve of his shirt and wiped the saliva around joong’s mouth and chin. “I love you too.” he said planting a kiss on the others head._

_“pull up your pants.” hongjoong said as he adjusted the shirt seonghwa was wearing. seonghwa fixed hongjoong's hair and the male shook his legs. they gave each other the check before leaving the stall._

_“wait!” seonghwa called out and hongjoong turned around with a raised brow. “you-you didn’t get…” hongjoong held a finger up as he dipped his hand in his pants. he pulled out his hand dripped in his own cum and brought the hand to his mouth and sucked his hand clean._

_“can we go eat now? the food is probably cold” hongjoong said as seonghwa looked at him dazed. “you’re gonna be the death of me.” seonghwa said as he wrapped his arms around hongjoongs waist._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me 🤝 myself  
> not liking this


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this later but all the other things I have aren’t complete so here we GO

_** ;  ** ** birthday blues ** ** ; ** _

  
_seonghwa woke up to the sun shining on his face and a dull buzzing going around the room. he bit back a yawn as he stretches his limbs, a grunt heard in it all._ _the body next to his foot kicking his leg in a way of telling him to remain still and not move. “morning to you too.” seonghwa mumbled, brushing the smaller’s blue hair off his forehead._

_the male mumbled something incoherent and simply smacked his lips instead. seonghwa detached himself from the other who let out another groan before turning on his side facing the wall instead of the other._

_seonghwa sat up, reaching for his phone on the night table next to him. he turned it on with an abundance of messages and notifications coming in. his left hand came to rub its corresponding eye his right grabbed the phone and opened the most recent one._

_‘happy birthday seonghwa hyung!’ the little paragraph started as he read through yeosang’s text and many more that followed the happy birthday suit._

_he smiled softly and thanked the most he could as many more flooded in from acquaintances, co-workers, family, people off social media and all. he left his phone on the nightstand and stretched one more time before officially throwing the covers off himself._

_warm feet hit cold hard wood as seonghwa’s searched the ground for his pajama bottoms. finding them rather quickly he made his way out the shared bedroom and towards the kitchen jumping slightly as their munchkin cat, jaims (if yktyk) ran through his legs.  
_

_“mm, good morning girl.” he mumbled opening the fridge and taking out the carton of apple juice. the cat jumped up on the island watching one of her owner’s drink from the carton she let out a few ‘meows’.  
_

_“thank you.” seonghwa said, taking it as jaims saying “happy birthday.” the cat stayed put on the counter simply swaying its tail back and forth._

_seonghwa closed the fridge leaving the carton on the countertop. “you hungry girl?” the cat purred she could go for some delicious salmon. seonghwa rubbed the grey fur atop her head as he searched through the pantry for the cat food._

_“mm good morning.” seonghwa glanced over his shoulder as his boyfriend stood at the front of the steps just a little away from the island their cat was still sitting upon._

_the smaller had their bed sheet wrapped around his lower half, it was draped behind him like a long veil on of those over the top celebrities would wear on their wedding days._

_“morning.” seonghwa said continuing his search. “are you doing anything today?” hongjoong asked walking more into the kitchen area. seonghwa turned his head in question._

_“should I be?”seonghwa asked. “you were talking about taking yeosang somewhere weren’t you?” hongjoong asked as jaims made her way off the island sauntering into the living room. seonghwa hummed, he did believe that yeosang was going to take him out for some drinks or something in celebration._

_“maybe?” he responded. hongjoong nodded as he made way to the other pressing his body into his back. “im going to be out most of the day.” hongjoong mumbled. “why?” “they need me to run over a couple more designs before the gala next week.” he said pressing a kiss on the other spine._

_“why can’t they get someone else to do it?” seonghwa asked. “it is my brand after all.” hongjoong said, with a small yawn. he glanced around for the clock and sighed. “I’ll see you later, papa.” hongjoong mumbled leaning up and pressing a new kiss to the others shoulder before making his way back upstairs to change leaving seonghwa stumped._

_“he wouldn’t do that hwa.” yeosang said as he put his kia niro in park. seonghwa was chewing on the flesh inside his cheek. “i mean he didn’t say not one thing.” seonghwa mumbled. “you really think your boyfriend forgot your birthday, you think hongjoong! of all people forgot it?” yeosang questioned._

_“why else would he not say anything? all he talked about was some damn gala shit.”seonghwa told getting out the car. yeosang shook his head as he exited the car as well._

_“do you have any idea how utterly obsessed hongjoong is with you?” yeosang said as he walked around his car, locking it before looking up and down the street._

_seonghwa didn’t reply to the comment. he had all right to believe hongjoong forgot his birthday because every other birthday wasn’t like today._

_on his previous birthdays hongjoong was up bright and early making / doing something for the other. he took in all his worries that day and made sure the whole day was about him and him only and he was always the first to say “happy birthday, I love you.” no matter what, no matter what.  
_

_so why should seonghwa think differently of this one. he was by far 100% sure his boyfriend forgot his birthday, he knew so._

_seonghwa stumbled back into the house somewhere after 12 am.yeosang very well knew how to throw a celebration. he rented out a bar in the middle of the afternoon til midnight all for seonghwa.  
_

_an abundance of people came, yunho and mingi who we’re supposed to be in korea for a dance competition, wooyoung and san who we’re supposed to be on the other side of the country also made it down. as well as many friends,acquaintances accumulated over the years.  
_

_the only people that weren’t there was his minnie me of a boyfriend and his assistant, who he still deemed a very close friend,_ _jongho. even his goddamn sibling got to make it and they weren’t in contact too frequent._

_ seonghwa allegedly has 3 different drunk states and that’s quiet drunk, rowdy drunk and babied drunk. can you guess which one he is? “hongjoong!” he whined out as he dropped his jacket on the ottoman by the door, while kicking off his shoes. _

_he felt extremely hot in already wearing close to nothingness. he took in his surroundings as best as he could. hongjoong has to be here. the house looks diffrent from this morning. he groaned as he continued to walk forwards. there was a note laying on the island.  
_

_“hey, pretty boy, if you’re seeing this I’m not home ok! I just dropped by to get somethings. I’ll be home soon! - joongie <3 “ seonghwa frowned, curse hongjoong for not being here and curse him for his note, who the hell still writes notes? he trudged his way up the steps and flopped in the shared bed, falling asleep instantly. _

_“...to you! happy birthday to you!” seonghwa shook his head as his arms stretched. his mind was cloudy, pounding and he registered a weight on his lap (like closer to his knees) before he opened his eyes.  
_

_he groaned as the soft birthday chant started again while a hand came and ran itself through his hair. “open your eyes already pa.” seonghwa preyed his eyes opened to be greeted with his boyfriend holding a cake up to his face, with burning candles._

_“wh-what?”seonghwa muttered. “happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! happy birthday to seonghwa! the man that makes me the happiest person in the world. I love you, papa.” hongjoong cheesed. seonghwa cracked a smile while sliding up so he was semi resting against the headboard.  
_

_“I thought you forgot..” hongjoong bit his top lip. “i won’t lie to you... i did.” seonghwa sighed, he knew his gut was right. “but I swore it was tomorrow, I’m sorry pa.” hongjoong apologized. “this weeks been hard with all these preparations and the preparation for the preparations. I didn’t mean for you to get lost in it, I never meant that.” The male said and seonghwa knew he was right. his boyfriend has been running around like a madman these past few days the only time he really stopped for a break was yesterday and well they had their own time.. all day._  


“ _blow out your candles.” hongjoong whispered. seonghwa looked at the male who’s face was lit by the soft amber of the flames whose face held nothing but pure adoration. seonghwa closed his eyes and thought for a second before blowing out the candles. hongjoong let out a squeal and ended up bouncing on the others lap, Making him groan._

_“I’m sorry!” hongjoong said while scooping some icing off the cake and feeding it to the other. “I really didn’t mean to forget!” hongjoong said looking down at the cake._

_“you’re probably so mad at me.”seonghwa’s hands came to rest on the others waist, rubbing the skin that was exposed -through the crop top he was sporting- “i was.” he admitted. “it’s been a constant routine of you pampering me on my birthday..I just expected it.” seonghwa mumbled.  
_

_“i still can, we can do it tomorrow- today?” hongjoong said as he placed the cake on the nightstand next to the bed knocking off a stack of clothes but they both ignored that. “hey, it’s okay baby it is. at least you ended up remembering and made up for it.” hongjoong simply hummed, not buying it.  
_

_“thank you, baby boy.” seonghwa said sincerely, pulling the other into his chest. “you know I’m still going to do it right?” hongjoong mumbled, cheek squished against the other tiddie. seonghwa rubbed the others back with a yawn.  
_

_“mm yeah, yeah I know.” he murmured. “go to sleep papa.” hongjoong said pushing himself off his chest. “mm..come here, stay.” seonghwa whined. “let me put the cake away. I’ll be right there.” hongjoong slid off the others lap and off the bed leaving the room with the cake in his hands.  
_

_seonghwa settled back into bed and a few moments later hongjoong crawled back into the others lap. seonghwa’s eyes drew back open as his boyfriends naked body sat untop of him. “naked tonight?” hongjoong nodded, falling next to him, shimming to get himself under the blankets. seonghwa draped his arm around the others, sleep coming quick._

_“happy birthday papa.” hongjoong mumbled before succumbing to sleep._


	5. Chapter 5

_; **fishedcat** ;_

_seonghwa’s foot shook as he checked his watch for probably the upteenth time. see seonghwa has a date._

_it may not be a lie that he has been in somewhat of a rut of work and fast food that wasn’t healthy for himself. so mingi took matters into his own hand and ended up setting him on a date from some app he had no idea he way on, may he add!_

_he groaned as his waiter made his way to his table again. seonghwa thought the male was utterly, undeniably hot. his hair was in a mullet, ears pierced and blinged out with dangly and shiny earrings which seemed to contrast with his stuffy work attire._

_“hi, would you like more time or..?” the male said as he pulled out the notepad, hopeful his table would order._

_“uh, can I have an appetizer? your choice.” he said looking at the male and seonghwa’s eyes landed on the many rings that graced his fingers.  
_

_“m-my choice?” the male asked. “yeah..” seonghwa started looking at his name tag. “hongjoong, it’s up to you.” he confirmed.  “but what if I order something you’re allergic to?” “I’m allergic to tree pollen, i think you’ll be fine.” seonghwa hummed sipping from his glass of water._

_“uh..are you sure you want-“ “yes.” seonghwa told, firmly. “I- okay.. I’ll be right back with your order.” hongjoong said walking away rather briskly._

_when hongjoong returned there was a woman seated across from the weird-order guy. hongjoong cleared his throat.  
_

_“uh here.” he said resting the dish on the table. “this is our spicy fried shrimp platter with a honey lime dipping sauce.” hongjoong described as seonghwa looked up at him with a small smile.  
_

_“promise, I’ll like it?” the guy asked with another smile and like wow? how are his teeth that white? “umm promise, yeah.” hongjoong nodded as the girl let out a small cough. “uh, are you ready to order?”. hongjoong asked as the girl simply went to look at her menu._

_“what do you think is good, hongjoong?” the male asked again, while picking up a shrimp from the white plate. “our specials are-“ the man stopped his with the wave of his dipped fried shrimp. “no, no. what would you recommend?” hongjoong thought. “we have a really good nabon noodles with char siu, and a side of white sticky rice.” hongjoong recounted.  
_

_“I’ll take one of those.” hongjoong nodded writing down the order. “you?” he asked turning to the lady. “mm the seafood deep dive?” hongjoong nodded. “that comes with your choice of rice, noodles or a salad on the side, which may it be?” he followed up. “rice please and thank you.”_

_hongjoong hummed. “drinks?” he questioned.“ a bottle of white wine.”hongjoong nodded and took down the order. “thank you, hongjoong.” the mullet man nodded before walking off. this shift needs to end._

_seonghwa nodded along aimlessly as his date, sua, was her name talked about how the mail carrier at her tech firm messed up a delivery and she ended up in a fight with the whole sales floor. it’s not as interesting as it semi sounds._

_his mind danced to the mullet man who walked past their table on his way to another. seonghwa’s eyes fell to the males hips and the way his butt moved in those slacks. what a cute butt._

_“seonghwa?” sua called out and the male blinked vastly drawing his attention to the other. “mmhm.” he hummed. “wow, my date wasn’t even listening.” seonghwa shook his head._

_“yes I was, you were speaking about how one of the girls from the sales team mumbled about you when you turned around.” he confirmed, much to sua’s surprise._

_“why are you on this day, seonghwa?” she asked stiffly, bringing her cup of water to her wine colored stained lips. “you’re just..so different from what you were online-“ and seonghwa sighed.  
_

_“what do you know about me sua? what did “‘ i ‘“ tell you?”seonghwa retaliated. “mm, you were in a band back in high school, have a knack for collecting figurines and dolls or something.” “is that all?” seonghwa asked and sua nodded along.  
_

_he’ll give mingi +2 for surface level answers about him. “you were just so much more..suave..caring.” seonghwa’s mouth dropped open.  
_

_the male was very suave and caring he’s been told too many times before, albeit he’s not trying much with sua right now but damn way to heart ones pride? he was going to rip her band aid off right now.  
_

_“here’s your bottle of pinot gringo.” a server other than the mullet man dropped off at their table. seonghwa nodded in thanks as he reached for the bottle.  
_

_he’s going to rip off this band aid with sua, he should’ve the moment he got her contact info. “hate to break it to you but I’m not the man you talked to online.” seonghwa said with the dip of a shrimp past his lips. “but you’re the guy in the pictures...am I being fishedcat?”_

_seonghwa squinted, fuck is that? he cleared his throat. “no, listen.. my friend said I’ve been too lonely lately and he put me on..what site did you find me on?” “okcupid.” “okcupid and was talking to people acting as me, he gave you semi decent information tho but besides that we’ve never properly talked.” seonghwa explained and sua scoffed.  
_

_“nice try, dickhead.” she said and seonghwa’s eyes bulged. “dickhead?” he sputtered. “just say you aren’t feeling me instead of coming up with some stupid farfetched lie! god I hate men!” sua said with a groan. “I’m not lying!” seonghwa defended. “yeah and I’m queen of the nile? I’m so sick of shit like this happening to me, god!” she sighed with a push of her chair. “this date is over.” she declared._

_“but I-“ “save it catfish.” she said and seonghwa watched her retreating figure. he sat picking at the shrimp until a soft cough broke him away from his watching._

_“guess now would be the wrong time to say enjoy your meal?” it was mullet man again and he gave seonghwa a pity smile as he put the plates of food on the table. “only if you’ll enjoy it with me.” seonghwa chuckled out turning his attention to the plates. mullet mans cheeks bloomed in red.  
_

_“ill just take these all to go.” seonghwa figured. “be right back.” and mullet man took off again with the speed of light. seonghwa sighed to himself maybe he shouldn’t have ripped off the band aid? but it was for the best, he really wasn’t listening to sua and she seemed okay? so he wasn’t wrong? ...right? too wrapped up in his own thoughts, seonghwa didn’t realize a new body sitting across from him til said let out a soft cough.  
_

_seonghwa jumped a little as mullet man sat across from him, with a jacket in his lap and the balance book on the table, with to-go boxes and plastic bags._

_“do you still want someone to enjoy this with you?” hongjoong asked with a small smile. “..yeah, i-I’d like that a lot.” hongjoong nodded as he extended his hand. “hongjoong, 21, I like to paint on my clothes.”_

_  
seonghwa chuckled, taking the hand. “seonghwa, 23, I like cute things so you’re right up my alley.” he said and the man blushed. “i also collect figurines and I edit for a fashion designer.” seonghwa told. “shall we eat, mr. seonghwa?” seonghwa grinned. “let’s enjoy, mr. hongjoong.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do y’all... 👉🏿👈🏿 like these 🥺


	6. Chapter 6

_**; three’s a company ;** _  
  


_ hongjoong groaned as a body dropped on top of his back. “seungjae.” he groaned out as the little boy immediately hopped off his back and ran out the room chasing the other small boy, sian.  
_

_ hongjoong raises himself off the hardwood floor with a sigh looking at the mess of toys around him. “sunhwa.” he sighed looking at the baby of the bunch as she held up her teething ring to the other. _

_ hongjoong bent down to pick up the baby from the playpin as a crash rang from down the hall. “seungjae and sian!” he said making his way towards hushed voices, bouncing sunhwa who was swing the teething ring around on his hip. _

_ the two boys stood still as hongjoong’s face came to stare at them from the doorway of his bedroom. “what was that?” he asked looking at the two. “nothing!” the eldest twin answered. “sian, is seungjae lying to me?” he asked the younger who simply shook his head.  
_

_ “sian..” hongjoong pressed, crouching down to the others height adjusting sunhwa so she was comfortable as she stared at her brother’s, making grabby hands towards sian.  
_

_ “you wouldn’t lie to uncle would you? you’re no liar after all.” sian whined as seungjae reaches out a finger for sunhwa to play with. “..yes. we broke something!” he told as the older stomped his foot. _

_ “you weren’t supposed to tell!” he whined. “broke what?” sian walked away from thetrio and over to the bed, pointing underneath it. “we broke a plate! And we put it under there!” hongjoong let out another sigh.  
_

_ “how about we paint?” hongjoong suggested rising from his feet. “I don’t want to use kid paint! ima big boy!” seungjae whined. “we’ll go to my art room.” hongjoong said. “you’ll put on smocks and get to paint with big people paint okay?” seungjae cheesed showing his two missing front teeth. _

_ “sian come on let’s go.” hongjoong called out. “and thank you for telling me the truth.” he said while nudging seungjae and the smaller simply frowned. “I didn’t want to lie!” seungjae explained as sunhwa started to cry. hongjoong hummed bouncing the baby.  
_

_ “come on sian and seungjae the liar.” hongjoong teased as sian made his way towards them.“I’m not a liar!” seungjae cried out as his lip quivered and sunhwa started to cry again. hongjoong took a deep breath. _

_ “seungjae im joking with you, sweetheart.” hongjoong said starting to walk to the kitchen. he offered sunhwa his finger in offer for hushed cries and the baby took it, dropping the ring and sucking on hongjoong’s knuckle. hongjoong stopped at kitchen table digging for a prepared bottle from her baby bag.  
_

_ “it wasn’t funny! I wasn’t gonna lie!” seungjae pouted. “I didn’t want you to be mad!” he countered. “do I seem mad?” hongjoong questioned. “sian, come put this is the microwave for me, please.” he held out the bottle for the younger to take. sian took the bottle walking over to the microwave.  
_

_ “..no but you’re mean!” seungjae pouted. “I’m sorry.” hongjoong apologizes to the little boy as sian came back with the bottle. “how long was it in?” “20 seconds!” hongjoong nodded and popped open the cap off with his free hand, shaking the bottle once more. _

_ “can I have some of that?” seungjae asked and hongjoong glanced to watch what he was pointing at, the candy jar he placed a top the fridge. “after.” left hongjoong’s mouth as he brought the bottle to sunhwa’s mouth and the baby girl with big eyes accepted it happily. _

_ “uncle.” sian called out as seungjae made hands for his sister. “yes, you’re gonna feed her?” he answered and asked in one breath. seungjae nodded. “uncle!” sian called out. “sian, one minute.” hongjoong motioned for seungjae to sit down at the table and he did and hongjoong carefully placed the baby in her brothers arms, holding the bottle. _

_ “uncle!” “yes!” “did you know that daddy and papa had a fight?” he said. “uh, no I did not.” “mhm. papa made daddy sleep on the couch! papa said daddy is a stupid meanie head.” hongjoong giggled at the insult. “are they okay now?” hongjoong questioned as the bottle fell on the ground.  
_

_ “yeah, yeah! I helped them! I made them kiss!” sian said as seungjae grunted. “she’s not taking it anymore.” he groaned. “is it half way empty?” “yeah.” hongjoong took sunhwa out the smallersarms and rested her on his chest patting her back softly.  
_

_ “can we paint now?” seungjae asked. “put on your shoes guys.” hongjoong said as they made their way to the door. sliding on their shoes they made their way towards the back of the house. an empty room covered in plastic sheets on the ground. stacks on canvases and columns and rows of paints, color cordonated in their set cases. _

_ “WOW!!” seungjae said entering the room. “ah ah hold on.” hongjoong pulled out smocks from the hooks on the front of the door, albeit pretty big for the tiny humans but they’ll manage. sian held sunhwa as he fixed the smock seungjae choose hongjoong’s green smock that had a dinosaur pin on the bottom and sian chose hongjoong’s purple smock that had a duck pin on the pocket and hongjoong ran very quickly to get sunhwa’s chest harness so the baby would be on him at all times while inside. _

_ “your parents maybe mad but a little paint on the skin never hurt anyone.” hongjoong mumbled as the entered. each boy getting their own canvas and to choose what paint they wanted. He gave them each a pallet that he doesn’t use anymore and the boys went freely, painting in wide strokes.  
_

_ hongjoong and sua sat on the ground. he was going to finish the painting he already begun but he didn’t believe in doing that with these kids around, so he started a new. “what are we gonna paint baby sunhwa?” the baby babbled something back before clapping her hands with a giggle.  
_

_ hongjoong smiled kissing the top of the soft strands of hair. the room was quiet the sound of brushes hitting canvases but before hongjoong could even get the chance to dip into his second color a “sian stop it!” “but yours is ugly!” “is not!” was heard and hongjoong glanced behind him to where the older twin was trying to fend off his canvas from the younger twin as he had his paintbrush and was ready to draw on it. _

_ “sian, leave seungjae alone.” seungjae stuck his tongue out in taunt to his younger brother and sian’s first instinct was to hit him so he did exactly that and seungjae didn’t miss a beat in crying almost off rip and sunhwa giggled watching the ordeal. _

_ “seungjae come here!” the male called out. and the eldest did, running towards his uncle, placing himself in his folded legs. “sian! why would you hit him?!” and now he looked like he could cry. “he made me do it!” he pouted. _

_ “no I did not! you can’t hit me!” seungjae complained. sian frowned and marched right over and did in fact, hit him again, right in his face and before hongjoong could even register that seungjae cried out again but this time he hit back. why are two six year olds fighting in his lap?  
_

_ time stopped as a cry wailed out from sunhwa as she did end up hit in the situation. hongjoong sighed and ran a hand through his hair, pulling at it harshly. he rubbed sunhwa’s head as the baby cried and the brother’s both with wet eyes stopped their turmoil and turned to their baby sister with soft hands rubbing her cheeks. _

_ “sunhwa, don’t cry!” sian called out. “it’s okay sunhwa!” seungjae said patting her tummy. “how about we eat?” hongjoong offered, painting was a horrible idea. “food?” seungjae asked. “yes food.” the two moved off of hongjoong’s lap and waited for the male to move. _

_ hongjoong bounced sunhwa with a reminder to change her as a smelly aroma emitted once he stood. sunhwa stopped briefly as some baby formula came back up, lading on hongjoong’s hand and the other grimaced. “sunhwa, you’re just messing us both us sweetheart.” hongjoong mumbled making his way to the kitchen, washing the spit up off his hand.  _

_ “seungjae and sian sit at the table, I’ll be right back.” he said unclipping sunhwa from her harness while picking up her baby bag. he lead the baby to his bedroom, carefully avoiding the broken plate and he placed her on the soft sheets and she made her move to start crawling all over the bed. hongjoong discarded the harness from himself.  
_

_ he turned to the baby who was sitting up looking at him, she shifted forward and fell on her face with a squeal following. hongjoong smiled at the baby bringing her towards him. _

_ he changed sunhwa with much problems as in the middle of it she obviously wasn’t done as she started to pee again, hongjoong wiped her clean and in the middle of putting on the clean diaper, she decided again that she was backed up and let out a big stinky. hongjoong sighed, as sunhwa didn’t pay any mind as her body let out its natural functions.  
_

_ “are you done?” he asked as the baby simply babbled and his hands were starting to hurt from holding her feet together. “okay, sunhwa.” he mumbled wiping the baby carefully and discarding of the dirty diapers. he decided to change her out of her spit up clothes and into a matching heart and horses outfit he pulled out from the bag. _

_ “you’re so cute.” he said picking her up (as well as the baby bag) making the baby smile a toothless smile as she started bouncing in his arms. when hongjoong cameback to the kitchen he was very surprised to see the canvases from the art room on the table and the two boys standing on the chairs looking over them. _

_ “what is this?” sian and seungjae turned with grins. “we paint!” sian said and seungjae nodded. “hongjoong was grateful that they atleast squeezed the paint into paper plates instead of the marble tabletop. “are you guys ready to eat?” he asked and the boys nodded dropping into the seats.  
_

_ hongjoong removed the messy canvases that both looked like too many colors muddled together to make an off putting brown color. with specks of other colors peaking out, just barely. he placed sunhwa back in her baby pin. quickly making his way into the kitchen as the boys started hitting each other over the table. _

_ “sian and seungjae play nice!” hongjoong sang out as he went through their fridge in search of food. “how do sandwiches sound guys?” “can we have chips?” sian asked. “can we have candy?” seungjae followed. “yes.” he responded pulling out the deli meat and the cheeses. the boys conversed with each other, hits to a minimum. _

_ “can we get the candy now?” seungjae asked breaking sian’s question. “does daddy let you eat candy?” hongjoong asked, referencing the trios parents. “uncle, sunhwa woke up!” sian called out as he looked at the baby who was sitting up right in the play pin banging two dolls together. “that’s okay sweetheart.” hongjoong yawned as he started making the sandwiches. hongjoong finished rather quickly adding the leftover potato chips they had in the kitchen. he placed the plates on the table before going back in the kitchen for cups. _

_ “uncle! candy!” seungjae called out with a pout. “what candy?” hongjoong hummed as he poured the peach tea into sippy cups. “chocolate!” seungjae bounced as sian hovered over his plate of food. hongjoong reaches untop the fridge and dug in the jar for a packet of mini m&m. “you want anything si?” “no uncle, I okay.” Hongjoong collected the cups and the candy placing it down infront of the respective child.  
_

_ hongjoong sat down with a sigh as the boys said thank you before they started to eat. “Uncle, you not eat?” sian asked munching on a potato chip. “you can have some of my sandwich!” seungjae offered and sian followed behind him. “it’s okay. you guys eat, I’ll be fine.” hongjoong nodded. “no! you need to eat-“ sian started. “to be a strong good boy like papa says!” seungjae followed behind. _

_ “well you two better finish it all, or you won’t be your papa’s and daddy’s strong boys.” hongjoong humored the boys who went back to eating probably a little faster as well. hongjoong left the boys at the table and made his way towards the living room where sunhwa was standing up in the baby pin. she smiled at her uncle and started to bounce. _

_ “aww.” he came to pick up the baby and she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. hongjoong bounces around as sunhwa pulled away and babbled at him before looking back over his shoulder. “what do you want?” she started squirming in his arms and hongjoong turned towards the table where sian was holding up a potato chip. he hummed and went to kitchen as sunhwa made babbles of protest.  
_

_ he opened the cabinet in search of a softer chip as the baby had no teeth, only one growing in. thank the heavens seonghwa had leftovers that his brother sent. He took down the bag of corn chee and unraveled it giving the baby one who stare at it before looking at the male. _

_ she held it up to his mouth and hongjoong bit the top off over exaggerating in hopes the baby would eat it and she did. “yeah! isn’t it yummy, baby?” “uncle, the tv! unclehwa is on tv.” seungjae called out. both boys had abandoned their plates that were predominantly clean just little bread scraps left.  
_

_ hongjoong stepped out the kitchen and towards the living room and yes it was true, seonghwa was on the screen, talking with some rookie group. he smiled softly at the screen. “uncle’s doing his job.” hongjoong told proudly. “one day uncle will be interviewing me!” seungjae declared boldly as seonghwa’s voice faded from the screen and the a music video started to play from television.  
_

_ the two boys obviously knew the song as they didn’t miss a beat and started dancing their tiny hearts away like it was their performance and hongjoong did the only thing he could which was dance with them as he held sunhwa in his hand.  _

_ about 10 minutes in hongjoong stopped resting on the ground as the tiny men continued dancing and sunhwa still sucking on the cheese puff while watching her brothers dance.  _

_ hongjoong smiled at the boys who were in their own worlds. he hummed as he rocked sunhwa his arms.  _

_ “why are you guys beating on my door?” seonghwa asked as the dynamic duo turned to look at the older male. “ah, hongjoong-hyung won’t open the door!” wooyoung told. “our babies are in there, you know!” san followed up behind his husband as he shoo’d them away from door, pulling out his keys from one of the the tan trench coats pocket.  _

_ the trio walked into the house and soft smiles fell on all 3 faces. hongjoong sat on the carpeted ground upright against the couch. sunhwa laid peaceful in his arms the chip still in he clutches as seungjae’s read rested on hongjooong’s thigh, curled up and sian was laid out star fish mode on the carpet. _

_ “they probably wore him out to the max.” san hummed as he made his way over to seungjae. he shook the little boy body gently, coaxing him to move and open his eyes. “daddy?” he whispered holding his arms up and san picked the boy up resting him on his hip as he almost immediately fell back to sleep on his shoulder. _

_ “hongjoong hyung!” wooyoung whispered loudly into the males ear. “don’t do that.” seonghwa told hitting the others back. hongjoong made no motion of moving. “baby, get the diaper bag.” san called out as he made his way to pick up the other boy. “si, wake up.” the boy just like his uncle made no effort to move.  
_

_ “hongjoong-ah. wake up.” seonghwa sang out as he pushed the other hair back to lightly tap his head. hongjoong moved his head before blinking his eyes opened. “mm?” he hummed. “baby, they’re leaving.” seonghwa told as wooyoung returned with the baby bag over his shoulder. _

_ “thank you so much for taking care of them hyung.” wooyoung smiled as he reached for the little baby. “no problem.” he said looking around. “where’s the boys?” he asked. “san took them out to the car already.” wooyoung told as he coo’d at his little girl still asleep. _

_ “they need their paintings.” hongjoong said getting up rather abruptly and moving out the living room to get the paintings. when he came back san was also in the living room picking up the foldable play pin.  
_

_ “here.” he said holding them out. “I’ll take them.” seonghwa said as san offered a grateful smile. “thanks for taking care of them hongjoong hyung. we owe you.” san told. “more than you know.” hongjoong teased and the 3 others smiled making there way out the door.  
_

_ hongjoong settled on the couch ready to close back his eyes when the door opened once more. his eyes fluttered open to his husband standing infront of him. “aww my baby.” he mumbled as hongjoong smiled.  
_

_ “sleep in the bedroom, yeah?” the smaller male shook his head. “broken glass, sleep here.” hongjoong said turning over on the couch. seonghwa bent down to kiss the others head.  
_

_ “sweet dreams baby.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol finally !! took long enough but here’s the next one :)) I hope y’all enjoyed 
> 
> AND
> 
> AHEM HEM 
> 
> SOOOO 👉👈 I have a woosan fic out now, (titled; worlds away) it’s lowkey based of Greek mythology but like super loosely anywho if u guys would look @ it that’d be like ....😳 super hot 🙈 
> 
> BUT AGAIN 
> 
> I hoped u all liked this lil snippet of the kids ft. hongjoong ft. woosan!parents! lil thing !! I may bring them back who knows 🤗 this probably superrrr long SORRY but yeah I hope u all like it && read worlds away if u want !! Luv U <33


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been reading like a lot of gang books so ... idk I wrote this :))) 
> 
> it’s kinda ... ok? i think it is && its prolly the quickest thing I wrote for this book 
> 
> && I might write more about these specific hj x sh but mm not sure 
> 
> i was supposed to upload this Tuesday but I kept forgetting >:/ ANYWAYS I’m going on 4 too long so I hope you all like it !!

_** ; time and effort ; ** _

  


_ “ah! hongjoong h-!” yunho started as short male busted through the door and waltzed right pass the front desk.  
_

_ “save it yunho!” he called out behind him as the male scrambled away from the marble desk to follow behind him. hongjoong made his way to the elevators and yunho finally let out a breath of air. _

_ “seonghwa is in the middle of a meet-“ the man turned to the other with a scowl on his face. “yunho I advise if you don’t want to get the cursing seonghwa is going to get you’ll move!” he barked and yunho did exactly that pipping out a “sorry.” as the elevator doors opened. _

_ the man pressed the button for the 8th floor, tapping his foot with impatience. he reached the floor and stepped out to be greeted with a wry smiling junhui. “hong-“ the male held up his finger silencing the taller. _

_ “what fucking room, is he in?” hongjoong asked clear and calm. there was a pause then a “the 4th one on your right.” he sighed and hongjoong took off along his way.  
_

_ he peaked in the door and well enough there was the stupid bastard, cigarette hanging from his lips, unlit and surrounded by a group of men and women alike, talking about some type of drug deal or weapons deal, who fucking knows what? hongjoong pushed opened the door with a loud bang as it connected with the wall. _

_t he some 7 heads snapped to the door where hongjoong stood and seonghwa’s brow raised in question, “h-“ “you stupid fucking bastard.” hongjoong started as he walked into the room and seonghwa’s eyes just barely went wide._

_“wh-“ “don’t you ever, ever! think you can play me for a fucking fool.” hongjoong could careless about all the nobodies in the room. the small man stood infront of the other as his eyes locked on his._

_“if you make a plan with me, don’t have me waiting for you for fucking hours! dickhead.” seonghwa’s expression changed from stock to guilty. “babe, I’m so-“ the icy white haired male put his finger up, stopping the other._

_“don’t say anything to me, not even a fucking I can’t make it? just a constant give me more time? park seonghwa I will fucking ruin you, you hear me?” seonghwa brought his hand to touch the other yet he recoiled. “don’t you touch me! when you can learn to properly make time for me, I’ll think of letting you.” he seethed before turning on his heel and walking out the room.  
  
〰️➰〰️_

_ the male hummed as he dropped a few chocolate covered raisins into his mouth while an episode of the vampire diaries played on television. _

_ the bedroom door handle jiggled and hongjoong payed it no mind, simply focusing on malachi messing with damon and bonnie. “hongjoong, open the door.” the male took a glance at himself through the mirrors thatrested by the big bed and fluffed the hair he tied up and turned up the volumes on the tv once locating the remote. _

_ “park hongjoong!” seonghwa called out behind the door. “it’s kim, darling! don’t get ahead of yourself!” he shouted back and the voice went silent. hongjoong didn’t flinch when the door bursted open. he simply turned to look at other boredly as he came into the room.  
_

_ “hongjoong.” “seonghwa.” he responded taking a glance at the door and it’s busted lock and torn apart wood. “one kick? I’m impressed.” he taunted at the raven haired man. “god, will you stop-“ “no. I’m just getting started.” he hummed falling back into the pillows.  
_

_ “baby, come on. I’m sorry, okay?” hongjoong let out a scoff as he raised his hand in the air examining the painted nails. seonghwa groaned at his fiancée. “hongjoong, stop being mad.” seonghwa started. “be a better partner then.” hongjoong ended.  
_

_ hongjoong didn’t just throw around words, well not all the time. he truly did love the other but he was tired of being treated like he wasn’t equal. he turned to look at the male, who was chewing lip in thought. “I know I haven’t been the best person in the world ever, okay?” seonghwa started, voice small and hongjoong turned back on his back. seonghwa was the best person in the world to him, the only person in the world to him, he’s been his whole world since he was 17 and it hasn’t changed in 7 years, one bit.  
_

_ “I am sorry, okay? I didn’t mean for that to happen.“ seonghwa told with a tug of his jacket of his shoulders. “but it did! I’m not a fucking lap dog to just wait for you when you beckon and then you act as if I can’t be mad about it!” the male bit back as seonghwa’s made his way closer to the bed, tossing the jacket towards the foot of the bed.  
_

_ “hongjoong I know.” seonghwa spoke and the male turned to look at him. “you know how this life is, I got caught up in something and I didn’t mean for you to wait that long, I never want to make you look or feel dumb.” hongjoong sighed. “i just wanted time with you and it’s like you couldn’t even do that.” _

_ seonghwa frowned. “I fucked up, I know but I promise you when this passes I’ll take you wherever you want-” hongjoong came up from resting on his back and switched to sitting on his calfs. he almost let those words slide, almost. “when what passes?” the male’s face remained calm as his hand came to caress the others cheek. _

_ “seonghwa..” “it’s nothing.” seonghwa hummed as hongjoong’s big eyes peered up at him. “don’t do that.” the other whined taking the hand in his own, seonghwa gave the other a soft smile, “just a little weapons deal, that’s been made and then I promise you, I’ll fly you out of here for as long as you want, just us wherever you want in the world.” hongjoong sighed as he wrapped his arms around the male pulling him closer resting his head on his torso and the raven haired male arms wrapped back, hands rubbing up and down his back.  
_

_ “I just want to be with you.” the male said, barely heard.  
_

_ “I’ll always be with you, no matter what.” he smiled taking his hand to rub the others hair. _

_ hongjoong whined. “please, don’t talk like that.”  
_

_ “we’re real aren’t we baby? you are my mr. park after all?” he hummed in question. _

_ “I’m your mr. park, forever and always.” he nodded as seonghwa bent down and kissed the males temple. _


	8. Chapter 8

_**; inked cookies ;** _

_hongjoong yawned as he walked into ink style studios™. he went out the night before and in all honesty ended up in a bed he didn't know._

_so he did the only right thing, he grabbed a quick snack and moseyed on out of that apartment._

_"well, well, well look what the walk of shame has dragged in." hongjoong flipped off the knowing voice that belonged to yeosang. "when?" the other teased as he clicked away in the computer._

_"never in your pitiful life." the other groaned stopping at the counter. "I'm getting mixed signals here joong." he laughed as he reached under the counter and pulled out a water bottle._

_"take this." he handed a water bottle to hongjoong who made his way to the couch. "ass doesn't hurt?" yeosang hummed. "no." he said, opening the bottle and knocking back the water._

_"so who'd you top this time?" hongjoong stayed silent for a while. "why the hell are you asking." the blonde haired male shurgs. "just always thought you were a bottom." he nodded._

_"yunho tops you?" hongjoong questioned back and yeosang scoffed. "we switch, thank you very much."_

_"please cut the sex talks-" san’s voice rang out from the back of the shop._

_"shut up, we know you stick it in woo every night!" yeosang exclaimed causing hongjoong to laugh and almost spit out his water._

_"let me set up, I got a client coming in soon.", the blonde nodded as hongjoong made his way to the back._

🔅🔆🔅

_the door jingled open. "welcome to ink style studios, how may I help you?" yeosang asked glancing up at the last word. A male stood infront of him with a warm smile._

_"hello! I was wondering if I could leave these here?" The male tapped to a box on his hip. “what is that exactly?” yeosang questioned. the brown haired male rested the box on the ground before pulling out a stack of papers._

_“the Welcome to Mars Pastry Delights!_

_Located at xxx Florinze Ave (Right Across the Street!)_

_Stop by for a sweet treat, or a savory delight!_

_.."_

_yeosang looked up at the male then at the shop across the street. "what do we get for getting our customers to go?” he hummed and the male flushed._

_"oh, i-i didn't think that far, uh I'm sure we can work something o-" the warm voice was cut off. "are you here for an appointment?" mars turned his head to the new voice._

_It was another male, fairly average height and muscular. He had tattoos along his whole right arm and on the left but stopped on his forearm and from what else he could see probably had more under the shirt._

_"uh I was just talking to the owner her-"_

_"I'm the owner, how can I help you?" mars looked at the receptionist, who was looking at the flyers, back to the new male._

_"uh, I own the cafe across the street, my name is seonghwa and I was wondering if I could leave my flyers here? so you know I could get some traffic?" he asked slowly._

_the owner hummed, "san and can we get free samples?" he questioned. "sure! I would love for people to try out my stuff." the baker smiled. "done. deal." the tattoo artist smiled, and that put mars at ease almost immediately._

_"okay! thank you so much!" he waved at the two before leaving the shop and going on down the street. "he was kinda cute." yeosang nodded._

_"I'm telling yunho." the other taunted._

_"and i’m telling wooyoung what you said about jimin’s ass."_

_san threw his hands up. "touché."_

_"don't test me."_

🔅🔆🔅

_hongjoong wrapped his clients leg and gave her a tap. "all done, lalisa." he said pulling down the surgical mask. lalisa squealed and went to the mirror in the hallway._

_"thank you hj! I love it!" she said checking out the many vines for thorns that slowly turned into blossoming flowers. hongjoong gave the woman a quick smile_

_"welcome, and remember don't pick at it and if it starts to itch it's normal just run vaseline on top of it." he said pulling off his gloves. lalisa nodded and handed over 310$._

_he counted the money and waved lalisa off as she left his booth with a "thanks lalisa, come again ya hear?" hongjoong wadded up the cash and put it in his own register in his booth._

_he exited his booth to be met with a smiling face. "jongho, what's up?" he said looking up at the other. jongho was a college student from pledis university getting his doctorate in what the other couldn't remember. "you remember that boy I was telling you about?" the blue haired male moved around the college student to get out his booth._

_"uh, yeah.. you like mingi correct?"_

_"yes and he asked me out-"_

_"congratulations, jong." he said retaking his seat on the couch from hours earlier. "but I over heard he doesn't like tattoos and like hello! I'm covered in them." he whined._

_"jongho you literally have a sleeve and a little tat on you thigh, you're not covered in anything." hongjoong retorted._

_"but what if he doesn't like me anymore?" he frowned and hongjoong chuckled. "I don't think mingi is that shallow and if he is then fuck him." he shrugged as his eyes landed on a bright pink paper._

_"thanks joong-hyung." jongho smiled. he knew what the other meant behind the short explanation. "what are those?" hongjoong questioned and jongho turned his head to the flyers as well._

_"oh those are for the little bakery across the street." he nodded. "how long has it been there?" the tattoo artist asked. "you literally work across from it how don't you know and about 2 weeks? I think yesterday was the grand opening." hongjoong hummed as the shops little chime came in signaling both to look at the door._

_mars had returned, he was looking for the owner again or the boy from earlier. he forgot to ask his second question when he came in. he looked at the reception desk but the boy from earlier wasn't there._

_"can I help you?" he turned to the sirection for the voice and smiled at the boy standing by the desk. "ah yes." jongho blinked. "i wasn't the one talking to you." the male moved aside to let the little frame of a new worker be seen properly._

_"you work here?" mars questioned. "don't I if asked what can I help you with?" the male retorted and his cheeks burned for the second time today._

_"i'm-i'm sorry, I just didn't think you'd-" "cause I'm so tiny aww uwu" the tattooist started in a mocking voice. "yes I get it alot but like I asked earlier, can I help you?" seonghwa swallowed the lump in his throat, he sure did get to his point fast and simply._

_"uh i-i’m the owner of the pastry shop right over there?" he said pointing behind him. the other nodded._

_"uh and I'd like to know where you got your awning banner from, the design?" he questioned. "well we came up with the design and then got it blown out." hongjoong nodded as he moved from the couch to the reception desk._

_"it's really nice! who drew it?" mars questioned. "san, yeo, mingi, woo and i." "can you do something like that for mine?" the blue haired man looked up at the male, with a raised brow. "do what?" he questioned. "d-draw a thing for my shop." he nodded._

_"uh.. what’s in it for us." he questioned. "why does everyone in this shop want something from me?" the baker pouted and hongjoong wasn’t going to lie, it was utterly adorable._

_"first it was the fake owner and his why should i leave my flyers then it was the real owner and he made me promise free samples now you." hongjoong hummed, amused. "I'll talk to the rest about it but I'm sure we'll need some type of commission." he said resting his chin in his palm, glancing at the other._

_"you'll do it? you really mean it?"he cheesed and hongjoong wondered if his jaw hurt, he hasn’t really stopped smiling since he entered._

_"well yeah." he shrugged._

_"thank you! thank you!" mars praised._

_"it's alright, stop thanking me." the tattooist mumbled._

_"name?"_

_"oh! i’m seonghwa, park seonghwa! you can call me mars if you want!" the other nodded. "hongjoong or hj, if you want." mars extended his hand and hongjoong took it, shaking it firmly._

_mars stood there for a beat, simply just staring at the other. hongjoong raised a pierced brow with a quick wink following at the other who let out a small cough._

_"umm, i’ll take m-my leave now." mars smile and hongjoong nodded tiny hand coming to wave at the other as he exited the shop. a small smile on his lips._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy 4/20 compadres
> 
> sorry for the little art thing at the beginning of this one it's a lot more serious ?? not playful like the other i suppose but I like it lol, I think it's cool 
> 
> anywasss 
> 
> ¡ fun fact ! ; i wrote this YEARS ago and it was originally a junhoon fic, was pose to be short but I like lost energy for it super fast >:) so i decided to revamp it and use it here since i didn't get far. 
> 
> so don't worry, there's a second part and it'll be next after this !!
> 
> hope you all enjoyed this one, see u !


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi !

_** ; the little tormentor ; ** _

_ seonghwa’s daughter entered the car with a grumble. “hey, princess what’s wrong?” he asked looking at the little girl through the rear view mirror. his daughter let out a huff while she kicked her feet while fastening her seat belt. _

_ “girls are stupid!” jinseon exclaimed, putting aside the fact that she is a girl as well. “is that girl bothering you again?”seonghwa asked as he pulled out from his parking spot. “she’s doing it on purpose daddy!” _

_ “don’t worry honey. I’m going to talk to her parents, you hear me?” jinseon nodded her head. “can we go by and see uncle mingi and daeho, today?” seonghwa hummed with a nod. _

_ jinseon has been having this problem with this little girl, hyejoo. at first jinseon expresses that hyejoo was staring at the her and that quickly escalated to hyejoo teasing the girl. and seonghwa prided himself that he raised a well mannered little woman that didn’t retaliate with violence.  _

_ the car stopped outside an apartment building and luckily the brown haired man was coming up the block with his own tiny human. “daeho!” jinseon called out with a smile as the little stopped in his tracks. _

_ “daddy that’s jinseon’s voice?” he said as seonghwa’s car door opened as well as the back door. “daeho! uncle mingi!” jinseon said sliding out the car as seonghwa grabbed her bag, closing both doors. _

_ “wah~!” daeho smiled just as big and similar to his father’s. “seonghwa-hyung.” mingi grinned and seonghwa smiled as they entered the building with the other. _

_✨✨_

_ “it’s gotten bad?” mingi asked as he stirred something on the stovetop, back facing the other. seonghwa rubbed his eyes. “I think so, she was more upset than usual, but I’ll talk to her teacher to find out information on hyejoo’s parents.”mingi nodded as he turned back around towards the other. _

_ “maybe the little girl is like closed of or something?” mingi suggested and seonghwa shook his head. “I’ve sat in on the class before, she’s like wooyoung.” he confirmed and the other’s eyes went a little wide at the mention of yunho’s son. “she’s a little life of the party.”  _

_ “she is! but I just don’t understand how she could be mean.” he sighed digging in the candy bowl infront of him. “what are you cooking anyways?” mingi hummed as he moved towards the cabinet, “daeho wanted sticky rice but I’m not just gonna let him eat that only, i don’t know whether to give him some fried tofu or just chicken nuggets.” mingi sighed as the front door clicked open. _

_ “daddy!” daeho cried out breaking away from the dolls he played along with jinseon. a soft huf came from the direction he ran and the softness of feet padding the floor and a mop of blonde hair peaked into the kitchen.  _

_ “mimi! daddy’s home.” daeho said, pushing his cheek against his father’s, arms wrapped tightly around his neck. “I know, prince I can see.” mingi said smiling at the pair and seonghwa’s heart did a little pang, mostly happy a little sad, seeing his friends as the whole family, they were.  _

_ “hey hyung, hey babe.” yeosang spoke, ready to put the small human down but daeho tightened his grip. “you’re going to choke me, booger.” yeosang said to his son but daeho payed no mind to his birth giver. _

_ “daddy?” jinseon called out as she came into the kitchen with a yawn. “you alright, princess?” “I’m tired.” she sighed as she came to stand infront of her father. “no! we’re supposed to play!” daeho whined. “how about you help mimi in the kitchen and if jinseon wakes up before it’s time to go, you can play a little more?” yeosang hummed as their son turned his eyes to his other papa. _

_ “no!” he whined squirming in his fathers hands. “daeho, stop being bad.” mingi scolded as seonghwa scooped up his daughter in his arms. “she can sleep in the guest room.” mingi offered and seonghwa nodded taking off. “daddy, is daeho going to be mad?” seonghwa chuckled.  _

_ “daeho is just grumpy, you think he needs a nap?” seonghwa hummed as he opened the door with his free hand. “yes, naps are good for the soul.” jinseon murmured and her father’s chest vibrated in a laugh. he rested the tiny human on the bed, gently placing the comforter across her back as she settled on her stomach.  _

_ “yell if you need anything, okay?” jinseon nodded as her eyes started to droop. “nap well, princess.”  _

_✨✨_

_ “be good for your uncles okay.” seonghwa hummed as jinseon frowned. “daddy, where are you going?” she whined as mingi’s hand came down to pet the little girls hair. “you want to help me cook tonight?” mingi asked and jinseon turned to look up at him.  _

_ “cook what?” mingi hummed, played in question. “I think some honey chicken would be good, what do you think?” jinseon nodded, “can we eat noodles too?” she asked. “mmhm. as much as you want.” mingi smiled and she smiled back . “okay! i’ll help uncle!” jinseon turned back to her father. “I’ll be good, I’m always behaved daddy.” jinseon confirmed and seonghwa smiled with a nod. _

_ “I know princess, daddy will be right back, okay.” jinseon nodded as she slipped her hand in mingi’s. “save daddy some of the food you make,okay?” jinseon giggled. “yes daddy, I’ll be sure.” she said as the two turned to walk into the building.  _

_ “love you!” seonghwa called out and the little girl yelled it back. seonghwa blessed jinseon’s teacher for the information on the hyejoo’s parent. seonghwa made his way back to his car typing in the address and went on his very way.  _

_ “your destination is on your left.” the automated voice spoke and seonghwa squinted out his car window to be sure of the house number, 117 Star street. he nodded and let out a big breath before nodding his head to himself and stepping out the vehicle and up to the front door.  _

_ he pressed the doorbell, nothing. he hummed peaking his head around to glance into the wide bay window. he rang once more, more than one press and soon the door came creaking open. _

_ “hello?” a full head of pink hair came into his view and his eyes dropped to stare at a short male who’s torso was peaking out from behind the door. seonghwa thought the man was, utterly beautiful. big wide eyes, a pretty slim nose and an apple like face withpouty lips.  _

_ could his child really be the lil tormentor. _

_ “hey?” the male questioned again at the random stranger who stood gawking in his door way. seonghwa let out a little cough before fixing his jacket. “uh hello, mr. kim? i’m park seonghwa. i’d like to talk a-“ the male let out a loud sigh. _

_ “which kid?” he asked running a stressed hand through his hair. “oh- uh..hyejoo?” the male looked at him with wide eyes. “hyejoo? really?” seonghwa nodded in confirmation. “you can come in.” he said opening the door wider. seonghwa thanked the man as he stepped into the living area. _

_ the house was quiet but it was very evident that kids were running a muck in the household. he almost stepped on a monster high doll. “i’m sorry for the mess.” mr. kim said directing the male to the dining room and offering him a seat.  _

_ “uh, would you like anything?” the man asked as he pushed multitudes of construction paper over to the other side of the table. “no, i’m fine. thank you.” the male said politely. mr.kim took a seat adjacent to seonghwa and the other did a quick scan of the short male’s attire, he looked like he just came off of work. _

_ “you said this was about hyejoo?” he asked pushing up the wire rimmed glasses that sat upon his nose. “yes, as i said i’m park seonghwa, i’m jinseon’s father.” hongjoong nodded. “my daughter has expressed that ...well hyejoo has been being very mean to her.” the other father hummed.  _

_ “but hyejoo has nothing but good things to say about jinseon... unless there is another one.” seonghwa nodded. “i understand that but jinseon has told me that she doesn’t like the way hyejoo is treating her-“  _

_ “don’t worry i’ll talk to her, i’ll make sure she apologizes for what she has done.” he said sincerely. “oh, that’s all?” seonghwa asked. “i won’t deny that she probably hasn’t been terrorizing your child, the little monster she is.” the father spoke somewhat fondly and somberly. _

_ “i’ve been getting a lot of calls of other parents i just hoped it wouldn’t come down to her.” he mumbled. “oh you have another child?” he asked. the male nodded as a tiny voice came from behind them.  _

_ “hyejoo?” mr. kim called out. “hyejoo sleep, mama.” a soft voice spoke out. “come here, baby.” the male spoke as the soft patter of feet came and a tiny body entered the dining room, the little girl eyes locked on seonghwa’s before hiding behind the doorframe. _

_ “come on, baby.” hongjoong opened his arms and the tiny body scrambled to the arms. “this is hyunae.” hongjoong smiled pulling the baby girl into his lap. she shyed away from the stranger as a soft smile graced seonghwa’s lips.  _

_ “don’t be mean baby, say hello to mr. park.” mr. kim instructed and she waved a hand before curling back into her parent’s frame. hongjoong rubbed the girls back as he turned back to seonghwa. “i’m sorry, she’s so shy.” he smiled kissing the girls head. _

_“mama, i’m hungry.” the little woman mumbled, fingers playing with her father’s apron. “what do you want to eat?” the male hummed and seonghwa suddenly felt very intrusive at the father/daughter sight. “i’d like cake!” she smiled at her father. “as the main meal?” he humored and she nodded. “i’ll get back to you on that, go play baby.” hongjoong said resting the girl of the floor but she shook her head holding her arms up to be picked back up. hongjoong smiled bringing her back to his lap. _

_ “i’m sorry.” he spoke turning his attention to seonghwa. “no, don’t worry. kids come first always.” he nodded.“and, uh …thank you for being so understanding.” he followed up and hongjoong nodded. “it’s just been a lot for hyejoo but i can assure you that jinseon will get her apology and she won’t trouble her anymore.” seonghwa was tempted to ask what exactly has been “a lot” for the tiny tot but he decided against it.  _

_ “i’m pleased to hear that, thank you for your time.” seonghwa nodded standing from the dining chair. “i’ll take my leave.” hongjoong stood up too, hiking the baby girl up on his hip, leading the male back to the front door. _

_ “have a good night.”mr. kim smiled as he opened the door. seonghwa strode through the threshold and turned to bow and hongjoong was a little to fast as he assumed the man would just walk away that he went to swing the door close.  _

_ seonghwa let out a broken yell as the wooden door collided with his cranium. “oh my god!” the other yelled scaring the baby on his hip. “momma, stop it !” she cried. “baby shh! oh my god, i’m so sorry.” hongjoong scrambled.  _

_✨✨_

_ “i really am so goddamn sorry.” mr. kim, hongjoong, spoke as he walked seonghwa to his car. seonghwa nodded gently. after seonghwa getting hit drastically on his head, hongjoong convinced hyunae to play with hyejoo in their bedroom while he tried to nurse the other man to semi-decent health. _

_ seonghwa nodded as he handed the bag of peas to the other male. “it’s okay.” he spoke softly and the other gave him a sad smile. “i’m so sorry, i didn’t mean to hurt your precious head.” hongjoong mumbled, as he rocked on his feet as seonghwa’s phone rang with an alert from jongho that he was on the way. _

_ “i’ll be okay.” he said slipping his phone intohis pocket. “keep the peas.” hongjoong gave a dry chuckle. “i don’t think i’ll have much use for it.” seonghwa shrugged “but sure i’ll keep it as memorabilia as the time a tiny man almost knocked me unconscious.” hongjoong cracked a small smile as a tow truck pulled up. _

_ “hyung!” jongho called out through his window. seonghwa nodded at the other before turning back to mr. kim. “sorry for taking up so much of your time, mr. kim.” seonghwa bowed. “hongjoong and you can’t seriously be apologizing to me right now, god i hope i didn’t concuss you that much.” he partially joked.  _

_ seonghwa chuckled. “i assure you. i’m okay.” he said, there was a brief pause before hongjoong nodded, at nothing. “i really am sorry again.” he quipped with a quick bow. “have a goodnight, mr. park.” he spoke. “goodnight mr. kim.” he smiled as hongjoong turned to walk back into his house.  _

_ “that was a long goodbye.” jongho spoke up, making the other jump. seonghwa whipped his head to the side where the younger stood watching as hongjoong quickly waved one last time before closing his chestnut colored front door. “anyways. what happened exactly?” jongho asked as he started his tow truck.  _

_✨✨_

_ the following monday the previously concussed man followed his daughter into school per her request. she was feeling extra clingy and they were a tad bit late so she missed the morning line up. to his surprise a head of pink hair was visible just by the classroom door. _

_ “mr. kim?” seonghwa called out as they stopped short of the classroom door. the man looked with a soft smile. “ah, mr. park! is this jinseon?” he questioned as the little girl simply waved at the man before resting her arm back around her father’s neck. “what are you doing here?”  _

_ “i promised your little girl an apology and i’m here to make sure hyejoo does it.” he confirmed as he knocked on the class room door. “oh! mr. kim you didn’t leave? and mr. park how are you?” the 3rd grade teacher, mr. namjoon questioned. _

_ “hello, namjoon, is there anywhere where my daughter and mr. park’s daughter can talk? they have some unresolved issues that i’d like hyejoo to express.” hongjoong clarified softly and mr. namjoon thought for a moment. “we have a separate art room, i can lend to you.”  _

_“that’d be great.” hongjoong nodded. “hyejoo kim, come here.” hongjoong called out curtly to his daughter who was already watching the door closely. the class let out a flow of ooo’s as hyejoo made her way to her father. “right this way.” mr. namjoon directed the others through the front of the class room and to a little door by his desk. “take your time.” he nodded and stepped away to start his class._

_ “are you being mean?” hongjoong asked his daughter right off the bat. “mama-“ hyejoo started. “are you being mean to jinseon?” hyejoo’s big eyes landed on the girl who was still in her father’s arms, no longer clinging to his neck. hyejoo shook her head.  _

_ hongjoong turned to jinseon. “hi sweetheart, i’m hyejoo’s father.” hongjoong properly introduce and jinseon nodded eyes trained on hyejoo who has started to pout at her father. “what has hyejoo been doing that’s been bothering you exactly?” jinseon turned from hongjoong to her father. “it’s okay sweetheart, you can tell him.” the parent nodded.  _

_ “uhh... she pulls my hair and-and then she runs away laughing at me!” she frowned. “and if i ask her to pass me something she’ll fake giving it to me until i have to tell mr. namjoon !” jinseon explained. “is that all?” hongjoong asked. “sometimes she stares at me and-and then she’ll make a face!” hongjoong nodded before turning back to his own little lady. _

_ “are you doing that?” the big eyes were now glossy as two tiny hands played with each other infront her. “yes mama.” hongjoong let out a deep sigh. “why?” the little girls lip quivered and seonghwa’s heart felt a little pang.  _

_ “daddy, she looks sad.” jinseon mumbled as hongjoong asked his daughter why once again. “i know baby, i know.” seonghwa whispered as he rubbed the others back.  _

_ “be-because that’s how we play! me and hyunae and-and san and sayori !” hongjoong’s eyes went a little wide at the realization. “baby, you can’t play like that in school, especially with people that aren’t your family, you don’t know how’d they react.” he explained.  _

_ “sayori is my friend, i wanted her to be my friend!” she cried. “aw, baby come here.” hongjoong opened his arms for the tiny lady and she fell into quickly. “stop crying, baby.” hongjoong hummed as the little girl tried to push herself further into her father.  _

_ “why was she mean if she wanted to be my friend?” jinseon frowned. “she was playing with you the way she plays with her friends and just assumed you’d understand and go along with it, you understand?” seonghwa explained. _

_ “you can’t just pull her hair and all the rest because you do it with your family and friends, baby.” hongjoong said as he pulled hyejoo away from him gently. “you need to be nice and ask her to be friends then if she wants to play around like that you can and if she doesn’t then you don’t, respect her feelings.” hongjoong explained. “you understand?” hongjoong hummed.  _

_ “i-i’m sorry mama.” hyejoo sniffled as tiny fist rubbed at her eyes. “don’t apologize to me, apologize to jinseon.” hongjoong said gently tugging the hands. seonghwa put jinseon down and the little girl pouted at the other. _

_ “i’m-i’m sorry jinseon, i didn’t want to be mean, i wanted to be your friend..” hyejoo hiccuped. “we were friends! before and then you started to pull m-my hair and stuff.” she frowned as seonghwa’s hand came down to rub his daughters back. “i didn’t mean to! i pull my baby’s hair and she pulls back.” hongjoong cracked a small smile, it wasn’t exactly ... harsh the way hyejoo and hyunae played with each other. it teetered very heavily on semi-aggressive teasing with soft hits that did sometimes turned too hard. _

_ “you have a baby?” jinseon asked. “my baby sister is my baby.” she told with a sniffle. “don’t get off track, baby.” hongjoong whispered. “i-i just wanted to be your friend ! i’m sorry i didn’t mean act bad, i’m good. i’m very sorry, jinseon.” jinseon looked up at her father who gave her a smile with a shrug.  _

_“sounds sincere to me, what do you think?” jinseon hummed. “i want a baby too!” she smiled as she turned to the other little girl. “i accept, hyejoo and we can be friends!” hyejoo smiled softly. “okay, we are friends now! and i won’t pull your hair or be bad. pinky promise.” she said holding out her hand. the other wrapped her own pinky around the finger. “okay friend!” jinseon cheesed. _

_ hongjoong squatted down to hyejoo’s height bringing a wet thumb to wipe away the tear marks at the others cheeks. hyejoo simply stood, letting her father spruce her up. “be a good girl for me and your new friend, okay baby?” _

_ “yes mama.” she smiled as she turned to jinseon who was giggling with her father. “can we go to class?” hyejoo hummed. jinseon nodded and the two girl started to make their way to the classroom.  _

_✨✨_

_ “love you.” hongjoong smiled as jinseon kissed her father’s check before running back to class. “bye daddy, by me hyejoo’s daddy.” jinseon said behind her. “what a cutie.” hongjoong mumbled as the two started their slow pace to the exit. _

_ “thank you, for the apology.” seonghwa said. “i think your daughter should’ve said that.. don’t you?” the other quipped back. “i can’t say it on her behalf? geez sorry.” seonghwa pouted as the father rolled his eyes playfully. “you’re welcome.” hongjoong nodded as they came upon the front doors.  _

_ “hey.” seonghwa started. hongjoong stopped short of the door, hand on the crash bar. “yeah?”  _

_ “um, i know this might be .. weird? but...would you like to coffee or something?” seonghwa shrugged.  _

_ hongjoong’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “i’m the one that nearly left you dead and you’re asking me for a drink?” _

_ “my taste has always be a little rambunctious, there’s no fun without it.”  _

_the pink haired male cracked a smile. “uh yeah. i wouldn’t mind that at all._ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes! another parent au :>>>>
> 
> god so it tooook soooo longggg to update this because schools been kicking my ass, it’s still kicking my ass but i’m just ignoring it now alsoooo my birthday passed so i’m big 19 now🥳 .  
> anyways i have another once coming very soon, and the baker one may b a little ... delayed. but i’ll have it out asap if ur looking forward 2 it ! 
> 
> okay, see y’all !!


	10. 2k Hits Special !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! 2k Special, ENJOY !!  
> ; cross dressing appears in this chapter btw ;

_ ; the good and the bad ; _

_ inspired by [this tweet ](https://i.imgur.com/IIIg18s_d.jpg?maxwidth=640&shape=thumb&fidelity=medium) _

_ “hongjoong!?” a voice rung out and the short male paused his interrogation of an underclass men.  _

_ hongjoong peaked out from behind the brick wall finding the very bright and bubbly source of the interruption. _

_ he let out a huf through his nose before turning back to the sniveling underclass men. “i’m not done you, i’ll find you after this, now beat it.” he mumbled as the albeit taller male scrambled off.  _

_ “hongjoong?!” the voice whined out again and the short male emerged from behind the school’s out house. “hey, pretty.” he smiled as the taller male’s eyes landed on him. “you’re here!” he smiled, fastening his way to the other. _

_ “why you callin on me, hm?” he hummed and he hooked an arm around the man’s slim waist pulling the other into him. the male’s cheeks warmed as he scrambled to pull down his pleated skirt. his favorite one being extra special that the black haired male gifted it to him. _

_ “i was lookin for you.” he told and hongjoong placed a wet kiss on the others exposed neck. “hongjoong!” the blonde squealed, wiggling in the grip. “come on, i didn’t even do anything.” the raven head mumbled against the silky tanned skin, he adored. tongue darting out to lick a broad stripe on said.  _

_ “what are you doing out here? you’re supposed to be in class.” the male scolded around his bitten bottom lip andhongjoong nosed at his neck once more. “i just got here, princess.” hongjoong finally turned away from the neck to look up into the warm brown eyes of the other’s peering down at him. _

_ “and why aren’t you in class, hm?” hongjoong flopped the question and began leading the other away from the shack and towards the student parking lot. “hey! i can’t go away for long!” seonghwa objected but still following in the others footsteps. _

_ “you didn’t answer my question.” hongjoong said as he opened the back door to his nice little acura mdx. seonghwa slid in first and after that hongjoong followed. “i wanted to talk to you.” the male said looking around the car, shyly as if he hadn’t been in it a thousand times.  _

_ “you look so pretty today, princess.” hongjoong smiled as seonghwa closed in on himself at the sudden praise. “joongie..stop.” a smile graced hongjoong’s lips as he pulled the other into his lap. “i mean it, your pretty little white skirt, your cute little green sweater. you’re breathtaking doll.” he mumbled as he placed a kiss behind the shell of his ear.  _

_ the male leaned back into hongjoong’s chest. “you mean that?” seonghwa asked, playing with the fingers on his stomach. “of course.” he whispered as his lips placed small kisses around the others ear before licking a stripe around the shell sucking the studded lobe in his mouth.  _

_ seonghwa let a small whimper before hitting the others hands. “nn~ joongie, are you gonna come?” seonghwa uttered. “i’ll come in you, how about that?” he semi joked watching as the other wiggles to get out his grasp.  _

_ “joong that’s nasty !!” seonghwa whined. “you’ve let me do it before.” he shrugged and seonghwa moved himself out his lap so he could face the shorter male.  _

_ “so, y-you can’t just s-say that!” the blonde mumbled, pulling down his skirt once more. “and i told you, i need to talk to you !” seonghwa grumbled, trying to look as angry as possible and hongjoong had to stop himself from cupping the others cheeks right in his hands.  _

_ “okay okay, i’m sorry~.” he sang out. “what is it?” “are you going to come?” seonghwa asked again. hongjoong’s eyes squinted in question as big doe eyes watched back at him. “come?”  _

_ seonghwa let out a gasp. “you know what i mean! i’ve been telling you about it for weeks! you’ll come right?” hopeful eyes stared at him and hongjoong had think back really hard.  _

_ he listens to seonghwa, alright? seonghwa just rambles a lot, he gives out a lot of information and things get lost in translation. the break must’ve been too long because the other frowned at him, bottom lip quivering softly. _

_ “you don’t listen to me!” seonghwa frowned and hongjoong scooped his hands into his. “hey, princess, i do. i know what you’re talking about.” hongjoong nodded. “so what is it?” seonghwa sniffled. “uhhh~ a” hongjoong thought a little deeper. “... um recital..?” _

_ hongjoong asked and seonghwa smiled at him. “yeah! for the spring showcase.” seonghwa smiled bringing a baby blue painted nail to rub his nose. “you’re going to come right.” hongjoong nodded. “pinky promise?” the blonde asked holding out a painted pinky and hongjoong smiled wrapping his own tattooed pinky around the other. “pinky promise, big baby.” hongjoong teased and seonghwa pushed him playfully.  _

_ hongjoong settled the male is lap once again and seonghwa wrapped his arms around the other’s necks. “i love you, so much.” hongjoong mumbled, pulling the other closer. seonghwa smiled, brushing his lips against the other. _

_ “i love you too.” hongjoong’s hands came to steady the others chin as he pressed his lips softly against the others. seonghwa hummed, melting into the softness of the younger’s. _

_ the raven nipped at the others bottom lip as his other hand pushed up the skirt and lightly slapped at the supple flesh. the eldest let out a soft whimper while hongjoong’s tongue invaded his own. the blonde was first to pull back, eyes still closed, panting softly. _

_ “pretty princess.” he smiled as hongjoong’s hand came up to brush through those blonde locks. “you don’t have to pick me up after school.” seonghwa mumbled as he leaned his head down on the others shoulder.  _

_ “why wouldn’t i?” _

_ “it’s the last practice and i’ll get out late.”  _

_ “how late?” _

_ “9-ish?” hongjoong nodded. “i’ll be there.” seonghwa shook his head, “you don’t-“ “i will.” hongjoong nodded as a ding went off through the car. “my lunch is over.” he pouted as his hands came to push himself off the other’s chest. _

_ “do you really have to go?” hongjoong mumbled pulling the other back into him, resting his head into the clothed chest. “you should be coming to school too!” the male sighed running his hands through the black locks. _

_ “mmm there’s only like 4 periods? they won’t miss me.” he yawned softly. “i miss you.” the other pouted as another bring rang through the car. seonghwa’s hand fumble for his phone as a few text messages from wooyoung lit up his screen.  _

_ “mm, i need to go.” seonghwa confirmed and hongjoong pulled away as well. seonghwa slid into the seat next to the other before opening the car door,. stepping out and fixing his outfit while hongjoong reached over to dig into his glove compartment for a cigarette.  _

_ “stop smoking those.” he huffed and hongjoong smiled tugging the other’s sweater as he stumbled forward and he placed a chaste kiss on his lips, he pushed the other away gently when he felt him ease into it. _

_“i’ll see you at 9.” he winked and seonghwa nodded, with a big smile as he closed the door and walked off back into the schools direction. _

_ hongjoong leaned against his car in wait for seonghwa’s arrival out the main entrance of their school building. it was creeping over into the later hour, almost 9:50. he was about to call when a quite angry and fast paced body flew out the door and down the steps. _

_ “seonghwa-hyung !” a voice called out and seonghwa didn’t bother to turn around. he looked like a rather antsy mess, holding his things improperly and barely, all bunched up in his hands. he marched right past hongjoong and went around the car to enter the passenger seat.  _

_ hongjoong glanced at the male on the steps -most likely wooyoung- and the turned to the fuming cloud of pastels in his car. “uh- hongjoong-hyung? make sure he’s okay!” wooyoung called out and the other simply nodded as he got into the drivers seat.  _

_ he took a quick glance at the other who had curled himself up on the seat, tucked away from the other. hongjoong mindlessly hummed as he started the engine, pulling off shortly after.  _

_ hongjoong was 85% sure that the other male was crying in his passenger seat. he knew that he’d speak up sooner rather than later. and he was right when the male turned in his seat to face him.  _

_ “you like me right? you wouldn’t play me like i’m dumb?” seonghwa whispered and hongjoong quickly pulled over on the side of the road. “i wouldn’t be with you if i didn’t like you and why would i play you?”  _

_ seonghwa quickly shook his head. “i didn’t say that.” he sniffled. “so who did?” the other let out a groan, and brought his hands to cover his eyes. “i-i heard people talking about h-how you don’t like me an-and that i-i’m dumb for thinking that you real-really like me.” hongjoong frowned.  _

_ it wasn’t necessarily uncommon to hear someone talk about their relationship. they were a very unlikely duo. pretty, pastel, goody two-shoes, innocent like seonghwa with tattooed, juvenile, rowdy, non-conforming hongjoong by his side was a sight to see, to say the least.  _

_ “who said that?” hongjoong questioned. “h-hyungwon and so-soobin.” the male sobbed and hongjoong almost laughed, because in his eyes the male took other words too much to heart, but he couldn’t blame him he supposed. the male was honest to god too sweet and innocent that he’d take anything slightly negative to heart.  _

_ “seonghwa, what have i told you about people like that?” seonghwa whined wiping his eyes on his sweater. “t-to ignore them, they don’t know about our relationship..” he recalled.  _

_ “and they don’t, i can assure you if i didn’t like you, i wouldn’t have pursued you or kept you around.” hongjoong shrugged. “when i tell you that i love you, i mean it.” seonghwa dropped his hands from eyes and looked at the other with puffy red eyes. _

_ “say it.” he pouted and hongjoong cracked a smile. “i love you, park seonghwa.” seonghwa’s eyes got glossy once more as he blinked away the tears.  _

_ “i’m sorry for crying and-and not listening-“ the redhead chuckled. “it’s okay, you can’t help it.” he teased and the other shook his head rapidly. “mmhmm i can! i-ill try harder. everyone is dumb besides you and wooyoung and san and jongho and yeosang and -“ hongjoong’s finger landed on the plump quivering lips. _

_ “i love you, okay?” seonghwa nodded.  _

_ “you ready to go home?” seonghwa nodded. _

_ “good.” the others hands dropped from the lips to the gear shift.  _

_ “i love you too, you know?” the blonde mumbled.  _

_ “i know princess, i know.” he smiled as he pulled back into the road. _

_✨ **𝖺 𝖿𝖾𝗐 𝖽𝖺𝗒𝗌 𝖺𝗁𝖾𝖺𝖽 𝗅𝗈𝗅** ✨_

_ hongjoong pulled up to the school a little after the doors have “closed”. don’t blame him, the flower shop was busier than usual and he had to drive around for a few more things, okay? _

_ the fateful day of the spring showcase has come and he hasn’t seen his princess all day. at first he thought he did something but wooyoung cleared that all up with a simple “he doesn’t want to see you before the show, he wants you to be surprised.” sent to his phone and he guesses that’s reasonable, for seonghwa reasonable.  _

_ “mr. kim.” hongjoong paused as he walked past the receptionist desk. “minhae.” he nodded to the school security who squinted her eyes at him. “you can’t come in mr. kim.” she said firmly. _

_“what the fuck? yes i can?” hongjoong questioned. “no ticket.” hongjoong rolled his eyes. “i didn’t even pull anything out yet, so how would you know if i had a ticket or not?” minhae hummed before holding her hand out. “well.” hongjoong groaned. _

_ he indeed did not have a ticket. he stepped away from minhae and pulled out his phone dialing a number quickly. “wooyoung.” he spoke as the other line was picked up. “hongjoong, where are you?” the other whispered. “at the front, i didn’t know i needed a ticket.” wooyoung sighed. “okay, just wait.” and the line went dead.  _

_ he quickly tucked his phone back into his pocket. he turned back to minhae. “who are those for?” she asked nodding toward the flowers and brown bag in his hands. “pri- seong-“ _

_ “hongjoong!” a voice called out and just pass the metal detectors was yeosang. the other made his way towards the desk, whispering to the security guard before she motioned her head at the other to come through.  _

_ “thanks.” he told the grey haired male as they made their way to the auditorium. “are those for hwa?” he questioned, looking at the bag and flowers. “well yeah?” a small smile graced the others lips as the door to the auditorium opened and wooyoung pulled them both in.  _

_ “find a good seat, he’ll be looking for you.” wooyoung whispered, more like lowly yelled before pulling yeosang down to the stage. hongjoong found a spot somewhere in the middle row sandwiched between someone’s over bearing parents with a whole ass dslr camera and some girl from his math class.  _

_ he wasn’t bothered with what was going on, on stage, he only came to see seonghwa. half way through wooseok and kuan lin’s song. his phone vibrated. fishing it out from the brown bag, it was the first text he got from seonghwa all day.  _

_**princess** 🍨❣️ ; “where are u :(((“  _

_ **hj** ; “i’m here princess, center seats, middle section, closer to right side of the right aisle.”  _

_ the next picture was a [selfie](https://data.whicdn.com/images/330966433/original.jpg) with the following text  _

_**princess🍨❣️** ; “ joongie, i’m nervous !! :(( i shouldn’t have asked you here “  _

_ damn. “ouch.”  _

_**princess** 🍨❣️ ; “no !!!! i didn’t mean it like that >:(((“  _

_ another text came into hongjoong’s phone  _

_ woo 💫 ; “stop making seonghwa cry.”  _

_ hongjoong chuckled.  _

_**princess** 🍨❣️ ; “what if i mess up and you see?? then you’ll be disappointed in me :( don’t be mad at me “ _

_**hj** ; “you’re so adorable...big baby 😭 stop crying. you’ll do amazing yk?” _

_**princess** 🍨❣️ ; “but-but what if i mess up?” _

_ **hj** ; “then you brush it off and keep going, i’ll b right in the crowd to cheer you on princess, you know that.  _

_ another text.  _

_**woo** 💫 ; “he’s still crying, hong fucking joong.”  _

_ **hj** ; “baby please stop crying, before your friends jump me.”  _

_**princess** 🍨❣️ ; “i’m sorry :(( i just :((( you’re so nice and sweet to meand i’m sorry i’m so negative :((((“ _

_ **hj** ; “you’re not negative, you just want to be reassured and i’m happy to oblige, no matter what.”  _

_**princess** 🍨❣️ ; “:((( thank you, so much i have 2 go, cheer me on honey !!”  _

_ that was new. “honey?? that’s cute.” he sent the last text as the light dimmed significantly and if you squinted hard enough you’d see a few getting in position on stage. _

_ the lights came in slowly and the dancers stood around a figure in the center. the beat started slow a slow drumming beat and each dancer fluttered away and the center turned to reveal seonghwa, eyes a little puffy but he didn’t look anything far from beautiful. _

_ a smile graced hongjoong’s lips as he watched the contemporary dance turn into one being more upbeat and something the audience could dance along to in their seats. _

_ the performance ended with a big bow from the group of 12 and hongjoong brought his hands to cup around his mouth and shouted a big “yeah princess !! that’s how you do it!” seonghwa perked up, very visibly at the exclaim as they were ushered back stage once again as the new act came on.  _

_ “joongie!!” seonghwa called out as he emerged from the back stage area. the male was coming towards the other as fast a bull but hongjoong held one hand out as the other hid behind his back.  _

_ seonghwa stopped short of the outstretched hand. “what?” he pouted and for a moment, hongjoong just stared at the other. hair still slightly damp with sweat from dancing, he had some type of eyeshadow on that made his eyes twinkle more than usual, and pink hearts on his waterline. _

_ “hongjoong?” the other called out and the male quickly fished out the flowers and brown paper bag from behind his back, quickly turning his head to the side and simply saying “here.”  _

_ a soft “oh” fell from the others mouth. as the blonde took the flowers first, smelling the bouquet of daisys, lavenders and lilies. “you didn’t need to do this.” he said reaching for the brown paper bag. “i did, you deserved it... sorry about the bag, i couldn’t find a nicer one.” hongjoong mumbled as seonghwa peaked into the bag and let out a giggle. the bag didn’t hold much, it simply had some chocolate bars that the other really liked and a stuffed dragon that had a fake rose attached to it and a card. _

_ “hongjoong, thank you so much.” the blonde smiled placing the flowers on the table the other was waiting by. he came to wrap his arms around the shorter male. “you’re welcome, princess.” hongjoong smiled as his hands dropped from resting on the others waist to stroking the soft skin on the others exposed hip. “you did so good, beautiful.” he whispered as he placed a kiss on the underside of the other’s jaw. “i did?” “you were the best person on that stage, absolutely amazing, princess.” seonghwa hummed with a smile as another kiss grazed his jaw again, melting into the shorter man. _

_ “park seonghwa.” the two broke away as a voice popped their bubble. seonghwa peaked behind him and then quickly separated himself from his boyfriend, tucking the hand behind his back. _

_ “hi, mom.” seonghwa smiled as the fairly tall woman stood in-front of the pair. “you know when you told us you’d be a minute i didn’t expect you to be talking so long because of a boy.” she stated. “mom.” the other whined. “he’s not just a boy, this is hongjoong!”  _

_ his mother’s eyes went a little wide and she turned to the other. “you’re the infamous hongjoong?” she questioned. “i guess, i am.” he confirmed nervously, holding his hand out. the lady shook it, firmly. “you know our seonghwa talks about you so much? he just love love loves-“ _

_ “mom! stop it!” seonghwa whined. _

_ “well i came to get you, we’re going out to eat.” she told. _

_ “can hongjoong come with us?” hongjoong gave the other a nervous glance. he didn’t expect to meet the other’s mothers anytime soon. _

_ “if he’d like to he can join.” she confirmed and seonghwa turned to him with a smile. “come with us.” hongjoong nodded along and seonghwa’s mom turned to walk up the aisle.  _

_ “mom can i ride with him instead.” “ask your momma.” she called out and the blonde whined once more with a small stomp of his foot.  _

_ “are you ready to get interrogated?” seonghwa playfully hummed linking his hands with the other. hongjoong picked up the flowers as the two started to walk behind the elder woman. _

_ “do i have a choice?” hongjoong smiled.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello :)) this was the 2k hit special, this is my book with the most views and i always get so happy seeing it go up and that people seem to enjoy it, every read is special but this is the first time i’ve hit 2k on here and that really means alot to me !! 
> 
> sorry for not updating last month i was waiting to post this 🙈 and i’d like to believe the wait was justified, i wrote this a while back too (april i believe) i was just keeping it tucked for this moment because i really liked writing this one, this is definitely one of my favorite chapters for this book/snippet thing lol. pastel seonghwa and his rugged boyfriend hongjoong that’d do anything for him ! i just love it and i’m pretty sure this is one of the longer ones. i hope you all got through it easily 😁. 
> 
> again i would like to thank everyone reading this/has read this. thank you for getting this book to 2k hits it may not seem like a lot and i may sound like a broken record but i truly am grateful for all the reads/votes/comments& bookmarks <333 
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed sweet pastel baby seonghwa with understanding bad boy hongjoong >:)) leave a comment if you want too and i’ll see you guys soon <333 !!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okayyy :)) finally an update, here’s part 2 of umm chapter 7 (??) the one titled time and effort ! this is pre-scenario like the beginning of gang seonghwa and hongjoong, this is like the absolute beginning too so :P enjoy and see u at the end <33

_** ; dazzling ** _ _** light**_ _ **s ** _ _** ;  ** _

_ 17 - 08 - xxxx _

_hongjoong let a coy smile grace his lips, letting the audience of men and women alike attention draw as the cool spotlight hit the male. one black high heeled leg paired with it’s matching garter peaked out from behind the fur coat that covered the tiny body frame._

_ the man let the coat drop considerably as the smooth tune played from the speakers above. the audience let out a gasp as the shimmering dark green corset was on full display, back still turned, sultry smoky eyes still scanning the crowd, hongjoong did a small sway of his hips and let the coat fall completely before he turned to his audience.  _

_ he did a elegant walk around the heart shaped stage, swaying his hips with each stride and letting his hand traced the body of the corset tight against his skin. with a brief pause, an arched leg and one hand came down to slap the supple flesh of his own ass making the crowd go woo and clap with applause. he continued his walk down the stage ending at the titanium steel pole. he took one hand on the pole and went around it slowly effectively hoisting his self up the pole he gripped the pole slight with both hands as his legs moved back and forth mimicking waves then with graceful ease he wrapped a leg around the pole tucking his under the other. body twirling around the pole coming to the end the male ended in a split giving the crowd another jolt of praise for the dancer.  _

_ seonghwa’s eyes squinted as he watched the man below the black box preform on the stage as a few hands squabbled to attempt to give the man money. “mr. park.” a hoarse voice spoke, but the man didn’t break his attention away from the dancer who was now making his strides, off the tacky heart shaped stage, sashaying and strolling through the crowd as he took the money from the hands offering using the other hand to gently graze the others faces with a loving caress, barely even there, with a blinding smile then moving along to the others. _

_“daeseong.” seonghwa said curtly as the man hid a sneer his glass of whiskey. “what can i owe this trip to?” he sneered. seonghwa’s lips twitched into a fixed smirk. “what? i can’t see my favorite business partner?” he quirked. “huh? last i heard you were out of town-“ “don’t believe everything you hear.” he snapped, his eyes flickered away from the dancer as he had pushed the money into the bust of the corset and was shaking the cup in a rather raunchy way. _

_ “how’s the lounge? is it doing good?” he hummed, eyes finally falling upon the older man who had his head held a little higher at the mention of this shitty hell hole. “just look down there. don’t you see?” seonghwa’s shoulder’s bounced up then down. “a barely packed floor and an empty bar? pathetic if you ask me.” he said with a sickly sweet smile. the older’s high and proud façade fell and a heated glare replaced it. _

_ seonghwa turned back to the screen, fingers leave a clean trail in the place of the dusty mirror, his nose scrunched in disgust, rubbing the dust particles off his contaminated middle finger. “but maybe your right, the proof is in-front of me, it’s always in the pudding, as they say isn’t it?” daeseong simply nodded as he took a swig of the dark liquor from his cup. “so the proof should be in the books as well, correct?” the male paused and looked at the other through his cup.  _

_a silent hault came in the conversation. the only thing heard was the thick swallow from the other. the man let the cup fall from his lips and tightened his grip on the glass. “what could you possibly mean?” he hummed and seonghwa finally moved, making the man fall stiff as he made his way to the grimey worn down, leather couch._

_ “sit.” he told the male motioning you the other couch. the ugly room, decorated by a disgusting amount of hearts, from the floor to the ceiling, dimly lit by a chandelier that flicked too frequently for its own good. only two couches and a glass table that needed to be wiped down. the man moved stiffly and slow. the younger watched the other boredly. “do you want a bullet in your kneecap? sit down.” he told without a shift in tone and daeseong sat down pointedly across from the other.  _

_ “my money, daeseong. where is it?” seonghwa said with a stretch of his legs. daeseong simply shrugged. “you get your money all the same mr.par-“ the older man paused as a gun came to his frontal view. “i’m young, not fucking dumb, if you don’t want to be found in the han river on the 9’o’clock news, you’ll stop playing with me and tell the truth.” he said as he cocked the gun that seemingly appeared from this air. _

_ “it..it wasn’t my fault.” the man rushed out. “you’re in charge here so seemingly it is your fault.” seonghwa ticked, he knew the whole reason the man was smuggling his money, he’d rather just hear it from the man be a bit more merciful on him, if he could. “no it’s not! i promise! let me explain.”the man said shakily.  _

_ “so get to talking.”  _

_ “i-i have taken money, yes-“ the room ecohed with daeseong’s cry in pain as a bullet lodged it’s self in his left kneecap. “bastard.” the man gritted out, crumbling to clutch the useless joint. “see, i’ve been following you since i learned of this almost a month ago, i thought oh maybe the club is just running a little short, but clearly that isn’t the case..” he said referencing the man he saw on stage. “but hey, let me tell you that trip to daegu was beautiful and that young lady...chuya? devine if i do say so myself.” the male shrugged as he eyed his the pistol. “you’ve been using my money to fund your own funky ass lifestyle? like you deserve it?” seonghwa let out a drawled sigh as he peered down at the man, a wicked glint in the dark eyes.  _

_ he removed himself from the couch and the sniveling man in front of him and walked over to the one way glass glancing down at stage. it was a different man on the stage this time, he was dancing more fast paced than fur coat, dressed in some raunchy school boy uniform. _

_ “mr. park please, i apologize f-“ the man blubbered. “it’s far too late for apologizes daeseong.” seonghwa said simply as he made his way towards the door. before his hand could touch the doorknob he turned swiftly and shot the man in the muscle of his other calf. the older man howled out again from the intrusion and burning through his leg, confused on which pain he should try and clutch.  _

_ “let’s hope they find you before your last breath, good day.” and with that the man exited the room, turning the lock with him before taking off the hidden way he came. ascending down the steps off the side of the 3rd floor, through the shadows of the dressing room where the few of the crew was getting dressed and undressed. _

_ he chose to walk through the dressing room not paying much attention to the dancers, most knew who the mysterious anomaly of the blonde man was and when he came in they were instructed not to interact with the man by any means unless told to do so, so all the dancers kept their eyes to themselves as he made his way towards the stairs leading down to the main floor.  _

_ hongjoong giggled as he strode away from a table before he placed their drinks on the table. “getting your tips in, i see.” the bartender hummed as they youngster turned to him with a grin. “the lady told me i’m pretty and that i really know how to work a stage and then she tipped me!” he said waving the wad of cash that was previously tucked snug into the boy shorts that adored his hips now. _

_ the strawberry blonde simply smiled gently as he moved a bottle of curaçao off the counte. “you have an order for me or what?” he hummed and hongjoong pouted as he leaned on the counter.  _

_ “you make it seem like you don’t like me, yunho-hyung.” the glossy lips pouted. the male gave the other a small nod before telling him to “go get me some orders.” the smaller male stuck out his tongue before walking off. not watching too careful of where he was going while also fidgeting with the white sheer robe with feathery accents. _

_ the red head bumped into a solid clothed chest making him stumble a bit back. he looked up then quickly went back down.  _

_ “i’m sorry.” he rushed out. there was a brief pause before the male’s head was tipped up to look at the figure. “you should always look at someone when addressing them, no?” oh his voice, that was a beautiful voice, a smooth honey warm voice. the male blinked, owlishly, registering the index finger pressed against the bottom of his chin.  _

_ “uh, yes...sorry.” he gave a faint smile to the man that was to be left unspoken to. the man’s eyes trekked down the body and slowly came back up before following with a nod and leaving. the bartender took full account of his bosses look and luckily enough the man motioned him to follow him outside.  _

_ yunho didn’t give the other much time to recuperate before calling him back to the bar. “come watch this for me, fancy.” hongjoong pouted before coming back over. “and where are you going?” he huffed coming behind the bar as yunho stepped out from behind it. _

_ “i’m going, i’ll be right back, get me some tips, will ya?” yunho said as he made his way out the double front door.  _

_ hongjoong sighed and turned his attention to jimin working the stage _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ikindarushedtopostthis but hey okay soooo long story short this isn’t even the whole chapter 🤪 i 100% plan to turn this into its whole, stand alone storyyyy, i’m only on part 2-ish of that but as soon as i complete part 3 i’ll post it ! and i’ll make sure to tell when that happens too duhh but uh anyways besides that mmm i guess that’s all, i’ll have another up soon. i really hope you all like this little preview, bye bye <33 !!
> 
> ps. stream dynamite and inception+thanxx


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi

_** ; in the night ; ** _

_ “sire! you can not just-“ the next in line cut off his 2nd in command, more like unwilling maid, but he preferred to believe the other was a doting friend that wanted to see him happy. _

_ “i have done this countless of times, have i not?” the crowned prince mumbled as he focused on the steady of his wrist as he created a winged line. “it does not change the fact that you should not be running around like this-“ the young lady started and the prince rolled his chocolate eyes at her through the mirror.“like what?” he quipped making eye contact with his server through the mirror.  _

_ “listen, young prince. i know i have let you do this for a while and let you run around with the other- that little common man but in times like this, where i can assure you that this will not be even fathomed to think soon.” the young prince huffed out some air. “i’m going and that is final. i commanded you set up the tunnels as well. i will be back before dusk.” he said with no more than a turn back to the beauty products laid out in-front of him. the woman let out a sigh before leaving with a bow. _

_ as soon as the door clicked shut the young prince threw down the black pencil. he shook his head with fever to as he pulled out the other things needed to complete his guise he carried his messenger bag and the young prince left his room through the secret entrance leading to the tunnels that led just behind the castle into the streets of eridanus.  _

_ he traveled the short way into the heart of the city keeping his eyes peeled for the man of his hour. the young prince always found the city beautiful, more than the stocky castle he called home. the city especially lit up beautifully at night. scintillating and vivacious, lively and joyful, street merchants lined up along the main roads selling things of all kinds, jewelry, sugary treats, trinkets for any neighboring countries visiting, things galore. on his walk a dangling jewel caught the young prince’s eye. _

_ a beautiful sapphire wrapped in dainty silver wiring imitating stalks of a plants and vines, the deep blue jewel with gold flecks through it as the main focus yet also hidden behind all the wiring. “it’s a beauty isn’t it?” the young prince smiled softly at a merchant. “very so. can i purchase this?” he asked and the merchant obliged taking the necklace down and wrapping it gently for the purchaser. “7 gresis.” the prince handed over ten of the red papers to the merchant. _

_ “keep the extra for yourself.” he said with a grin at the merchant’s wide eyes at the bills. without room for argument the prince went on his way, further leaving the boisterous city center and more towards the quaint housing of the city. “mmm little prince what are you doing out here?” seonghwa glanced over his shoulder. “i thought i got you to quit following me.” he huffed as the nimble creature rested himself on his shoulder. “just for that week.” the nymph smiled, ear twitching as he raised his hand to help light the increasingly dark path.  _

_ “can’t you visit your little boyfriend earlier in the day?” the sun nymph hummed and seonghwa stuttered in step. “he’s not my boyfriend.” the young prince grumbled out. “sure sure, tell that to the fish fry.” san hummed as a warm glow started to emit from the path. seonghwa shook his shoulder to get the nymph off. “very rude, all you had to do was ask.” he said with an eye roll as he flew up to the window and tapped on it before the prince could. “yah- jongho open the door!” san squeaked out banging on the glass along with it.  _

_ the nymph quickly scrambled behind the prince as the door swung open. “where’s the gremlin?” jongho grumbled out as the nymph let out an offended gasp. “where’s hongjoong?” the prince asked stepping into the cottage being greeted by the other sun nymph, yunho, as he munched on a piece of warm bread with honey, waving at the frequent visitor. “somewhere in the back of the house.” jongho commented as he went back to his cauldron. “turn back normal sized.” the young witch commented to the sun nymph buzzing around his head.  _

_ seonghwa took off towards the back of the house. he peaked into some of the rooms finding nothing and the pinched up face of the dear dragon and his winged counterpart pierced between his legs, head bobbing. the prince quickly shut the door soundly as he entered the lush backyard of the cottage. _

_ “what’d you see in there?”a voice spoke making the prince jump back. “w-what do you mean?” he mumbled without looking at the mermaid who’s was currently hanging from the second floor window. his feet scrunching as he suspended from the window. “your face is beet red, dear royalty.” he grinned. “was it mingi and yeosang?” the prince let out a meek nod as the younger let out a laugh. “your lover boy is down by the lake.” wooyoung grinned as his hands came loose and he fell into the soft grass below him.  _

_ seonghwa nodded and stepped off the porch, pass wooyoung who was simply laying in the grass and down another small path. there at the opening of the tranquil lake, decorated with pretty moss covered rocks and trees that stretch draping hydrangeas, wisterias and jasmine on its vines. painting the scenery beautifully, the moonlight and the garlands of luna flowers, with their warm buds lighting the lake and it’s surroundings. and in the front of it all was the small siren, sitting at the front of the lake, legs pulled up against his chest, white hair matching the rays of the moon. _

_ seonghwa settled next to the other, cross legged and for a moment the two simply sat staring at the water. “you know i hate it when you wear that ugly makeup.” the siren commented, his check now pressed against his knees, head in the direction of the young prince. “i know my dear, but i have to.” seonghwa spoke softly as nimble fingers came to wipe at the harsh pale makeup that coated the prince’s honey skin.  _

_ the water creature spent some of his time, dipping the sleeve of his shirt into the water and wiping at the other’s skin. he cupped the cheek once deemed clean enough. “that’s better, there is my pretty prince.” he grinned and the highness cheeks tinted.  _

_ “i’ve brought you something.” the prince spoke breaking the other’s ramble about a particularly annoying chimera the other has ran into earlier in the day. “you have?” hongjoong questioned, perking up at the sudden announcement, oh how he hoped the elder brought him something sweet. seonghwa nodded unlacing their hands as he reached into his satchel and pulled out the necklace of purchase.  _

_ the siren’s eyes widened at the pretty stone enchanted in the wires of mimicked vines. it definitely wasn’t something sweet but it’s nothing short of beautiful and even more so considering who face it to him. “you didn’t need to get me this.” hongjoong spoke softly, eyes bouncing from the gem to the prince who watch the smaller with fond eyes. _

_ “i wanted to get you this. you deserve it.” seonghwa nodded as he shuffled behind the other to clasp it around his neck. “what for? making you risk your lineage for a wretched sea creature?” he spoke bitterly while training his eyes on the water infront of him that started to bubble under the creatures watch. “don’t speak like that.” seonghwa mumbled, clasping the necklace, he settled behind the other pulling him closer.  _

_ “you deserve it because you do nothing short of making me happy. you’ve shown me sides of myself i didn’t even think i had. you make me feel human in a world where i can’t be anything but perfect. you let me be seonghwa not prince seonghwa, just seonghwa.” the prince spoke as he rested his head on the smallers shoulder, mumbling into the exposed shoulder. “i do?” hongjoong whispered, shakily as his hands traced shapes on the ones resting on his lap. “i don’t risk coming out here for just any sea creature.” he joked and the siren cracked a small smile.  _

_ “do you have to go tonight?” hongjoong mumbled as he craned his neck back to look at the love he should have never required. “i always have to do i not?” the prince spoke desolately. “stay tonight.” he spoke as he turned to face the other, resting on his haunches. “i’d love to do anything but go back to the castle, but i can’t.” “you can!” hongjoong huffed out eyes watching the prince as his own eyes fell past the small icy haired creature.  _

_ “all you have to do is just...stay.” the siren knew it wasn’t that easy, he wasn’t dumb and he knew a prince seemingly missing for even less than little the hour seonghwa stepped out was already a problem. “hongjoong..” the prince started, “just for a little while longer.” he pleaded. “you’ve been coming less and less, i fear you will stop.” seonghwa frowned. he knew his travels weren’t the same as last month, but he was doing everything he could to make sure that they had some time together. “the winter festival is coming, i have duties to attend to. i promise to frequent my travels to you as soon as it passes.” _

_hongjoong rolled his eyes. he couldn’t stand the stupid festival, it was all just a ploy to try and find the prince a spouse and he’d be damned if the spouse was not him. as if the other could hear his thought the words. “come to the festival.” slipped through his mouth. “ i can’t go there.” hongjoong said with a shake of his head. “why not? it’s not just for the castle it is for the people!” the prince argued. “i’m- we’re not exactly people... you know how those city people feel about us. that’s why we’re already out here, hidden.” he started as his hands came to wrap around the prince’s face, framing it in his palms. _

_ “you can stay human long enough, you all can can’t you? it’d be astounding to see you- all of you guys.” hongjoong pondered the idea with a pout on his lips, hands dropping to rest on the older’s chest. it would be nice to be among others, especially seonghwa, he could imagine the prince dressed in tip-top shape, the way he never gets to see the prince himself.  _

_ “...we wouldn’t have anything to wear.” hongjoong mumbled and a grin broke out on the other’s face. “i can supply you with fabrics, you like to sew, do you not?” the siren nodded. “if you can getsomeone to assist you, i assure you i will bring more than everything you need.” hongjoong stared at the other. why was this prince doing oh so much, just for him. “do you really want me there that bad?” seonghwa leaned forward and touched his forehead against the others. “more than anything in the world. i’d be delighted.”  _

_ hongjoong let out a small breath before tilting his head forward and connecting his lips to the prince’s. the kiss was soft yet electrifying. lips slotted together perfectly, moving harmoniously, nothing fast taking their time like it was their first kiss all over again. the siren was first to pull back for air with a gentle bite on the older’s top lip. a tender smile rested on his lips as the other’s eyes was still closed, lips still puckered out.  _

_ “stop it,” he spoke, dove-like as his hand fished their way from his chest to the back of his neck. “you have to go soon.” hongjoong confirmed, peaking out behind him as the sky changed from its pitch black to a dark blue. the prince exhaled lowly and dropped his head on the siren’s shoulder. “i know.” he mumbled placing a small kiss on the other’s shoulder. _

_ “mingi can get you back even sooner.” hongjoong offered. “i don’t think i should disturb him.” he coughed out. “i don’t want you to walk back by yourself.” hongjoong mumbled. seonghwa grinned at the thought. “i’ll be okay, and i’ll be back in the coming week.” seonghwa mumbled. as he moved one hand he was resting on to squeeze the siren’s hip. the other removed himself slowly from his nestle between the elder’s leg, standing on his feet as the prince followed in suit.  _

_“help me get normal?” seonghwa asked as he opened his messenger bag. the prince stood still as the other re painted his face and helped him tuck his hair behind his wig and messenger cap. the prince slipped his hand into the other’s as they went back into the cottage. upon entering the common room. yunho was missing from the room, wooyoung was hovering around jongho who was still mixing in his cauldron and san was normal size again, residing on the couch as he now was munching on a hot bun. _

_ “are you leaving?” jongho asked without looking up from the pot. “yes. it’s time for me to go.” he confirmed. “safe travels.” san hummed and wooyoung followed in suit with his own “bye bye, prince.” “travel safe, prince.” jongho concluded. seonghwa nodded at the others as they stepped through the door, out the protective shield and up through the few shrubs of flowers. _

_ “i will return soon.” the prince said turning to look down at the siren, smiling at the pouty lips and the grey eyes looking up at him. “okay. get back safe.” the icy male mumbled, without moving away from the other. seonghwa smiled gently leaning down to kiss the others forehead, cheeks, nose and lastly locking his lips with the other almost bruisingly. this time the siren let his mouth fall open and the prince suck the muscle and lick around the wet cavern. the siren whined as the prince pulled back with a grin. _

_ “see you soon, hongie.” he said with another quick peck, unloosing their fingers.  _

_ “see you soon, hwa.” seonghwa took a final nod before turning to the forest and being on his way.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol FINALLY !! sorry i’ve been gone for ... 2 (?) months. i was in a really bad unmotivated writes block but i came back with this! i think it’s pretty okay. btw in case you’re wondering here  
> hongjoong > siren  
> wooyoung > mermaid  
> san > sun nymph  
> yunho > sun nymph  
> mingi > dragon  
> yeosang > phoenix  
> jongho > witch  
> and seonghwa is just a prince lol. they all have human like forms, hongjoong, jjong and wooyoung mostly. the others have yk aspects that let you know they aren’t fully human. mmm i don’t think i have much else to tell you, oh yeah there’s a 2nd part to this.  
> again super sorry for the wait hopefully it was worth it ?  
> bye bye guys, see you soon <3 !!


	13. mmm book update !!

EEEE !! okay so superrrr sorry that this isn’t an update 🙈 one coming soon, promise !! but uhh remember when i said i was making that book for the little hongjoong/seonghwa gang au 👉🏿👈🏿 ?? i finally published the first chapter 😌 !!

it’s called **_if i lose myself, it’ll be you and i_** but i don’t like that title 😔 if y’all have any ideas for it please help me out, i’m not creative like that. 

but yeah ! pretty please read it && i mean read if you want, no pressure. 

anyways yeah that’s all uhh i’ll probably delete this by the way but you guys support on this would b great too !! okay i’m done lol bye bye <33 luv y’all 💋 MWAH


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh hellooo 🙇🏾

**_ ; unexpected guest ;  _ **

_ hongjoong blinked at the apartment door infront of him as seonghwa’s voice message replayed through the airpods in his ear. he could hear commotion on the other side of the door as the ending “i’m so sorry.” replayed again. he looked down at the luggage by his feet and back at the door. he could always just run, that’d definitely an idea, but running around the big apple while being one hundred percent a foreigner, new to the area and extremely fatigued from jetlag obviously deterred his mind from that possibility. _

_ this wouldn’t be so bad...right?  _

_ the knock on seonghwa’s apartment door broke the male and his taller comrade out of conversation. “that must be the food.” the other groaned as he made his way to the door. “get the wine glasses!” he called out and the grey haired male simply rolled his eyes as he made his way to his cabinets in search of said dining wear. “uh..are you okay, why are you tearing up?” yunho’s voice resonated and seonghwa pokes his head out from the kitchen doorway. _

_ “uh.. seonghwa?” yunho called out stepping away from the door to let the figure be seen. the male’s grip loosened on the said glasses he took down from the cabinet. “oh my god.” “surprise?” the male spoke shakily as the housing owner set the wine glasses down quickly. “uh yunho, it’s okay. can you give us a minute.” the tall man squinted between the teary eyed man and his friend before nodding slowly and retreating back into the apartment as the other mad his way over.  _

_ “hongie, what are you doing here?” seonghwa mumbled, nibbling on his top lip softly. the man let out a type of groan with a clear of his throat following. “i was in the neighborhood, decided to drop by.” the other smiled tightly. “hongjoong...” the male shrugged and looked down at his luggage. “i came to see you... i had a break, decided to take this while i could..” he noddedto himself, missing the owlish look on the others face. busybody, diligent, careful, tireless hongjoong that FINALLY caught a break from his full time and part time job took the time to come see lil ol him.  _

_ “but i didn’t get your message til..well i was on your doorstep..sorry.” seonghwa frowned. “hongjoong..you don’t need to apologize.” he simply nodded. “not to burden you or anything but i’m like really tired and i don’t know the city.. can i sleep here? just for today? i’ll get out of your hair as soon as i wake up, promise.” seonghwa chewed at his bottom lip before nodding.  _

_ “here’s a blanket and a few pillows.” seonghwa have a tight smile as the other rubbed at his tired eyes. “thank you.” he squeaked out. “uh can i take off my clothes?” seonghwa’s eyes went a little large. he almost completely forgot how the younger would sleep usually naked. “oh! not-not that way-!” the mumbled, looking towards the pillows embarrassed. “i just meant can i like.. take off my coat and stuff?” seonghwa let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. “yeah, i’ll take them for you.” he nodded and watching the other undress -in a sense- made this whole situation feel surreal. it’s not as if he hasn’t seen the other undress or get naked. but under the circumstances they were in now, it all felt like a dream, one a little to real. _

_ “sorry about this.. again.” hongjoong mumbled as he held out the jacket and scarf for the other to take. “i told you to stop apologizing, just relax. okay?” the other nodded and seonghwa took off with the clothes back to the front door to place them on the clothing rack above the shoe one. “uh you don’t need anything?” he asked poking his head into the living room. the other showed a wave of his hand before tucking it back under the blanket gifted to him. “okay, sleep well.” he mumbled quickly with a turn of the lights before retreating to his own bedroom where yunho had a wine glass held out for him. _

_ “sooo who’s that.” yunho hummed watching the other down the red liquid rather quickly. “my- hongjoong.” he whispered. finally letting the whole situation come into his mind properly. “your hongjoong? your boyfriend?” seonghwa shook his head. “he’s not your boyfriend?” seonghwa let out some type of strangled groan before falling onto a laundry bag by the door, as a seat. _

_ “he’s... not supposed to be here.” he whined. “but he is.. and why did he look like he was going to cry?” “i think- no i fucked up, so so bad.” seonghwa mumbled, holding out the glass. the other tipped the bottle of wine, refilling the cup. “want to talk about the major fuck up?” he offered bringing the bottle to his own lips. a groan escaped seonghwa’s downturned lips. “i- hongjoong was-is? .. my boyfriend.” yunho nodded, definitely knowing some knowledge of a boyfriend. “what’s he doing here?” “he-he came to see me.” the other admitted and the younger let out an “aww!” before pausing “but he was crying? and those didn’t look like tears of joy.” seonghwa let a groan. “i broke up with him...” “eughhh... but i thought-“ “yunho please, i’ll explain it later just let me drink.” the male said exasperated. yunho simply hummed as they both knocked back the wine glasses.  _

_ hongjoong woke up at the peak of the morning, sun shining through the large windows of seonghwa’s living room’s. he rubbed his eyes tiredly as he glanced around the living room. the small male almost jumped at the cold nip of air in the apartment. sitting still taking in seonghwa’s tasteful decor. the younger scrambled for his phone opening the device to a few messages and missed calls from yeosang and jongho. he opted for calling the others.  _

_ “well how is it?” yeosang’s voice rang out from jongho’s line. “it’s going..fine.” he mumbled looking out the window at the already busy street. “just fine? come on you guys haven’t seen each other in like months.” hongjoong’s eyes felt heavy and a harsh breath passed through his mouth. “yeah, yeo just fine.” he replied. “oh- joong are you okay?” the younger said picking up on the lax tone. “yeah, hwa is sleeping i don’t want to wake him, you know.” the voice came out smaller than anticipated but he hoped it was convincing enough. “oh yeah, time zones, we’ll call later! tell hyung we said hi, okay!” hongjoong nodded not like yeosang could see him or anything before both mutually ended the calls.  
_

_ the male placed his phone down on the table before glancing around the living room he’d only seen through a tiny screen before hand. it’s was cute, it very much screamed his.. ex, yeah his ex. he slowly got off the couch in search to relieve his bladder.wandering down a somewhat short hallway with 4 diffrent doors. he opted for the first one, a closet, the 2nd one across the hall, a pretty roomy storage room, the 3rd one...oh.hongjoong quickly closed the door, his bathroom urge suddenly dissipated. he moved back to the living room, quickly trudging on the clothes he had from the night before and leaving as he came.  _

_ seonghwa woke up to yunho’s face infront of his, his arm tucked under his pillow. seonghwa pushed himself up to sit on his bed as he glanced around the room and the empty wine bottle on his bedside table as yesterday’s turn of events played in his head. “i think i need another bottle.” seonghwa grumbled as he stretched, accidentally kicking the other human next to him. he slid off the bed rising to his feet as he made his way to the bathroom, wandering out into the kitchen he stopped fully to look at the empty couch not too far away the blanket, haphazardly rolled up and a pillow next to it. he blinked at it a few times before making his was at over to the scene. something uncomfortable settled on his shoulders.  _

_ he quickly made his way back to his bedroom greeted by a partly awake yunho who was rubbing his eyes. “morning.” “have you seen my phone?” seonghwa asked as he glanced around his room. yunho nodded pulling out the clear cased phone out from under his pillow, tossing it to the other. seonghwa was greeted by one text message.  _

_ “ i’m really sorry for intruding on you, i saw you this morning with your friend, you both looked very peaceful and comfortable so i just took my leave. don’t worry i won’t be in your hair at all, sorry for this, it won’t happen again. have a good life, hwa.” a hard breath left seonghwa’s mouth as he clicked the call button under the contact name he still had yet to change. the call went straight to voicemail. “you okay? you look frazzled.” yunho questioned as seonghwa redialed the number. “i think he blocked my number... can i use your phone?” “what’s going on ?” yunho questioned once more. “he’s gone, he left.” seonghwa stated as calmly as possible. “your boyfriend? where did he go?” “i’m trying to figure it out now please let me use your phone.” yunho nodded while scrambling to fish out the phone. seonghwa dialed the number quickly, rather thankful as well as mad that it was raining on the other line. _

_ “hello?”  _

_ “hongjoong don’t hang up.” _

_ “...who’s number is this?”  _

_ “don’t worry about that, where are you?” _

_ “...seonghwa you don’t have to come-“ _

_ “you’re in a city you don’t know and this city isn’t nice at all, please tell me where you are so i can come get you.” _

_ “don’t you have a new boyfriend to take care of?” the younger spat, sadly as he sniffled over the line and seonghwa pinched the bridge of his nose.  _

_ “you’re being stubborn and he’s not my boyfriend, you ar- just tell me where you are, please?” _

_ “...starbucks.”  _

_ “which one?”  _

_ “it says canal street and center.”  _

_ “i’ll be right there okay?” _

_ “fine.” the line disconnected and seonghwa ran a hand down his face as he handed yunho back his phone. “he thought we were dating?” yunho questioned. “apparently.” he huffed leaving his room to fish out his shoes from his clothing rack. “i’ll be right back.” seonghwa announced as he took his jacket off back of his couch slipping it on, leaving his apartment rather quickly. _

_ hongjoong frowned down at the phone in his hands, tapping the screen on anytime it fell off. “what does he mean that’s not his boyfriend?” he mumbled to himself. “ i saw that, them this morning they were sleeping in the same bed, i’m not crazy? am i crazy?” he mulled over the thought til a knock jumped him out his seat. he was met with a bundle up seonghwa a black new york yankee beanie adorning his head. hongjoong frowned again as he watched the other move from the window and step into the shop. _

_ “let me buy you something?” seonghwa said, more of a question, and hongjoong turned his eyes down to his luggage next to him. “okay.”  _

_ “why’d you just leave like that?” seonghwa questioned watching as the other stirred his iced coffee slowly with its straw, a shrug came next with a small “it was the right thing to do.” “you’re in a place you don’t know and you think vanishing is okay?” his voice raised slightly making the other push down further in the chair. “you broke up with me, seonghwa. why would i want to stay with you and your new boyfriend?” seonghwa let out a sigh. _

_ it was all his fault this went down the way it did and it could’ve really ended up worst, he’s grateful that the other was just at a starbucks a little away. “he’s not my boyfriend, i told you that.” “i saw you both in bed this morning!” “i let yunho sleep on my bed because he has a back problem, he’s just a friend and plus he’s married.” hongjoong looked up at the other with that information.  _

_ “married?” seonghwa pulled out his phone quickly sliding to a photo of yunho and san standing at the alter. “see?” hongjoong glanced at the phone then back at the other. oh no. he’s stupid. he ran away for no reason. but what else was he supposed to think seeing his ... ex? in bed with the same man that opened the door. “let’s go back to my apartment, okay?”  _

_ “you came here for me?” seonghwa repeated sitting on the coffee table across from the blue haired male who was wrapped in the same blanket from the previous night. the apartment was vacant when they returned, a text message saying that san wanted yunho home now, so he left and wished his friend the best. “yeah, i finally manage to convince maddox to let me get a break and the food market is closed for renovations so i was free and decided to come.” hongjoong nodded as recounted the events in short.  _

_ “that’s why you weren’t talking to me?” seonghwa’s voice came out smaller than intended. “yeah. it was a surprise, we see how that turned out.” the two sat in a heavy silence before seonghwa let out a bitter chuckle. “this really is all my fault.” seonghwa frowned. “and i sent a break up text of all things.”  _

_ “you didn’t know..”  _

_ “don’t make excuse for me, hongjoong it was wrong to do, especially the way i did it.” _

_ “...why did you do it? because i wasn’t responding?”  _

_ “i was scared, we went from talking everyday to little to no interaction and when we did it was like i was being brushed off and then i let my mind get the best of me. so i thought let me call it off before he can do it to me.” hongjoong gnawed on his bottom lip. “did you really want to break up with me?” _

_ “no, of course not, you’ve been the best boyfriend i’ve had in years.. i think it was my past creeping on me... i wanted to do it before i got hurt but look at how that turned out.” a warm hand placed itself on seonghwa’s cheek stroking the skin there. hongjoong gave him an endearing smile. _

_ “we’re both absolutely stupid, aren’t we?” hongjoong chuckled and seonghwa cracked a smile at the younger. “i guess we are... how long did you take off?” the hand slipped down to his neck. “a week.” seonghwa smiled pulling the other into him. “since we’re stupid then we can agree that this whole situation was stupid, right?” hongjoong glanced down at the other as he stood between his legs. _

_ “i’m listening.” _

_ “and since it was stupid it means the break up is nullified, we are still a couple.” hongjoong giggled at that.  _

_ “i think you’re crazy and you owe me a date, reparations for my turmoil and heartbreak.” _

_ “consider it done.” seonghwa smiled as the other leaned down to press his lips against the older.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was inspired by a minjoon book i read a really long time ago so shoutout to that author! moving along hello :)) sorry for taking so long to update, i was doing a bunch of other stuff and never really got the chance to finish a lot of these but this one is done so here it is, another one coming soon!! sorry for disappearing && i hope this didn’t disappoint, happy new year as well !! bye bye guys and thank u for reading <33 !!


End file.
